


The Hybrid

by PurpleFireFish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFireFish/pseuds/PurpleFireFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Louis saw Harry, he knew he need to have him. Harry is the youngest hybrid that is alive right now, and the younger they are, the more money you get. But the problem is, Harrys owner is not in need of money and have no planes to sell Harry. so what will Louis do to get the poor kitten hybrid for himself and save him from a life no one deserve. </p>
<p>Does Louis get his Harry? How and why is Louis so desperate to have him? </p>
<p>A love story about equal rights, boyxboy, different and friends. </p>
<p>I'm pretty bad to write what its about, i promise i will try to make it better :D </p>
<p>Ps. as bonus you also get Ziall :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs hybrid story and also my first Larry Stylinson fanfic.  
> English is not my first language, but I hope you understand what I'm writing :)  
> i am also on wattpad, PurpleFireFish :)
> 
> This book will have 20 chapters and the book are finish  
> i will try to post often, but kudos and comments helps a lot.  
> Yeah, I never thought i would be one of them, but looks like i am ;p 
> 
> Love you!

He's name is 698 and he is 16 years old.   
He has chocolate brown, curly hair.   
Beautiful green eyes you just fall in love with.  
He is a small boy.  
But he is not a normal 16years old, he is a hybrid, a cat-hybrid.  
He has fluffy ears and a soft tail. He has claws and he pretty much act like a cat. Or a kitten.   
Hybrids exist, not to many of them, but enought. They are pets, and you can do whatever you want to them. You can be nice, bad, use them as sextoys or whatever you want. You will not be arrested or something like that.  
No one really knew how hybrids come in to the world, and humans haven't seen a new hybrid in a long time. That's when 698 comes in. He was born in a cage where his mom lived. Hybrid could not be pregnant, so many men use that opportunity to have sex with them without condoms. 698s mom was a whore, not by choice.   
Harry is the youngest hybrid that's exist. How they know that? They have a register for all hybrids. When he was born, he was really weak, nearly survived. And maybe sometimes he wishes he was never born.   
The one that owns the club where he's mom is a stripper and a whore, never give him a name, all of his hybrids have a number. But 698s mom gave him one in secret, Harry!   
Harry did live in his mothers cage till he was 3, when he was 4 his owner, also know as MR. Crowley, took whit him home.   
And he had lived in a cage there till he was 7. He then was sold to a man that wanted him for sex. And because hybrids is not worth much, the man could use a 7 year old boy as a sextoy! 

He lived there and was abused for 4 years. When Harry was 11 he's owner died, and his family sold harry. Harry come to a family with other children on his age, and he was pretty much a part of the family. They didn't abuse him and didn't have sex with him. The other children in the family plays with him. Harry still sleep in a cage, but he have a madras, that's more then the other owners gave him. He had to have a collar, all hybrids do.   
And when they take a walker need to go in a leash. He didn't got to eat with them or the same as them always, but they did feed him. So harry was pretty much happy. When he was 14 they didn't want him anymore. They search up mr. Crowley and ask if he wanted him back, and he did. Mr. Crowley used harry for his own pleasure and he still does today. Now harry is 16 and he was sick of his life. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Louis Tomlinson, a 21 year old boy. Live in London, a student and a part time job in a music store. His best friend Zayn Malik lives a few minutes away. Zany has a hybrid. A doggy! His name is Niall and he is 19. Zayn is not a bad owner, he is in love with his hybrid, like really in love and Niall loves Zayn. Niall haft to where collar because that's one of the few rules everybody need to follow. Zayn trust Niall and he can be outside in the garden by himself. Or the garden had a big fence around and some kind of a net over, but that was from Niall was new and Zayn didn't trust him so much. Niall sleep in zayns bed and he can walk around in the house like he want. 

3\. person pov:

"Zayn I do want a hybrid, but I don't think I have time right now!" Louis say to Zayn. They sat outside in the fine londonwheater. Niall had curl himself up in his madras outside and sleep in the shadow. He was still a puppy so he need sleep.   
"If I have time, then you have. Come one I'm sick of you try to steal nialler from me"   
"I do not! And I have just enough money to keep myself alive!" Louis say and cross his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah you do, sometimes I wonder if Niall is the only reason you are friends with me, and come on. A hybrid eat what you give him, give him your leftovers" Zayn desperate try to convince Louis.   
"No Zayn, and I was friends with you before you got nialler so,. But yeah, sometimes I like him better then you" Louis smirks. He got up from the cheer and walk over to Niall and pat his head. "Bye nialler" Louis say and Niall just turn over to the other side. 

Zayn follow Louis in the house and to the hallway. "Think about it then" Zayn say when Louis put on his shoes. "Fine" Louis gave Zayn a hug before he walks out the door.   
In his walk home he need cross a park. When Louis was half trough he saw a big fat man, with black hair. He was on a walk with his hybrid. A beautiful boy, not old, about 14-15 maybe. He was small and had brown curly hair. The boy just look on the ground when they walk. Louis need to look at him closer, so I ran up to the man. "Hey sir. My name is Louis and I wonder if you will sell your hybrid" the hybrid snap his head up and look right at Louis. Green eyes meet blue eyes and it was the most beautiful green eyes Louis have seen. It was something with the hybrid that made Louis want him. He snap out of it when the man say "he is not for sell" and the man walk away with the hybrid.   
I need that hybrid! Louis though


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's pov:

I was sitting in my cage,It wasn't big. Just big enought so I could lay down and sit. I couldn't stand up and it was just a hybridbed in the cage. A hybridbed is a large dogbed, nothing fancy about it. MR. Crowley or dad. ( he wanted me to call him that, I don't know.. I think he has some kind of a fetish for that) was watching something on tv.  
"That's enought tv for now, what about we take a walk in the park? Does that sound fun Edward?" Mr Crowley suddenly ask. Yes, he gave me something other than 698. My name is now Edward, but I still call myself Harry, because that's what my mom gave me.  
"Ey boy! I ask you something!" Mr. Crowley snap at me.  
"Yeah, it sounds fun. Thank you" I look back at mr. Crowley. It was a pause before he say "thank you... What?" "Thank you.. Dad" I look down in my hands when I say that.  
"That's better, but next time you look at me when you say it" MR. Crowley got up and walk to the hallway to get my leash. He come back and open my cage. He lock the leash to my collar. I put my all to small shoes on and walk out the door before mr. Crowley lock the door and we walk to the car. He open the door to my cage and I walk in and sat down before he lock the cage door. He hummed a song I didn't know and started the car. We drove for about 20 minute. He stops the car and walk out to get me out of my cage. "So Edward, be nice or I swear you get a punishment you haven't got before! Understood?" Mr Crowley ask me. I nodded. "Good, come on" we walk for about 15 more minutes before we was in the park. 

The park had a own place where humans could let their hybrid walk free. It was a big place with big fences and a net over so we couldn't get over, not that I think anybody got up the big fence anyway. A big man stands outside the door. He is the one with the key and password to get in and out. He smiles to mr. Crowley when we come to the door. "Hey there George, wow that was a young hybrid" the man say. "Hey Chris. Yes, he is only 16, the youngest hybrid. We'll the youngest that is registered anyway." Mr. Crowley say back.  
"You can get much money for him you know" the man I now know as Chris say.  
"I know, but he is not for anyone to bay"

"Tell me if you change your mind" Chris wink  
"I do that" Chris open the door for us and we walk in. I have never been here before. And it was a little smaller then a football field. It was few trees in there, a small sitting arena and some few good used toys. I saw some hybrids play with a football and others sat in a group on the gras and talk. The owners was sitting in the sitting arena and talk with etch other.  
" remember Edward, don't do anything stupid. Be nice and keep yourself out of trouble" mr. Crowley say. "I will dad" I say back, I couldn't wait for him to let me go and I could run around and be far away from him as I could. "Good boy, I'm going to be with the other owners and don't think I don't keep an eye on you" mr. Crowley say when he took off my leash. I walk to the boys and girls that play football and just watching them.  
"You want to play with us?" A boy with brown hair ask. " I don't know how to play" I say and look to the ground. "That's okey, I show you. My name is Liam and i am also a cat hybrid"the boy say and put his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand "har.. Edward" I say "well, haredward, can I just call you har or Edward?" Liam ask with a smile.

"Edward is okey" I say. " okey Edward, all you need to do is kick the ball to one of your teammates. And you are on my team and the others without yellow t-shirt. Just don't kick the ball to the ones with yellow t-shirt and you be fine. And try to kick the ball trough the cheers on the left" Liam continu. We walk to the middle if the group. "Hey everyone, this is Edward, I think he is new here, so give him a warm welcome. He will be on my team. He can't play football so play nice"  
A girl with long brown hair and a girl whit shoulder long hair come to me. " hey I'm jenny and I am a doghybrid" I hiss to the girl, a dog. So she is the one I smell before I did come in. "Wow there kitty. We are all friends here. Didn't you read the rulls for the park?" A boy with purple hair ask me. " no-o" I look at Liam . " oh, we'll we are nice to ethougter and we are all friends, that's the rull we hybrids made anyway. My name is Michael by the way. And I'm a tiger hybrid. So I have .  
" He was cut of by a boy shooting his name. "That's my owner Luke, sorry guys I need to go, bye!" He ran to his owner. "Bye" the others say

"So Edward, are you up for a game or?" A girl with white hair ask. "Yee-ah sure, I can try" I say shy. Come on Harry! Why are you so shy?  
"Good, my name is Kristin and I am on you team, then you have Jenny, Ashton and off course Liam." Jenny keep saying. I didn't know what hybrid Kristin was, but I think Ashton was a lion maybe? Is it rude to ask a hybrid what kind they are? I don't know, I think I keep my mouth shoot till he say something about it. "And that is Kim, now you know all of out names" wait did she keep talking? I didn't get the other teams name, but I keep pretending I listen to her so she don't get upset  
. " how old are you" Kim ask. "Yeah, you look a little young" Ashton say. Everybody's eyes was on me. "I thi-ing I am 16" is is bad to be 16? I remember the man that let us in to this park say mr. Crowley could get a lot off money for me. "Wow, okey. Myself is 23 so, and the youngest in this park is Liam, he is 19." I look at Liam, is he mad because I'm the youngest now? He didn't look angry, he just keep smiling at me.

We played for a while and when it was just me, Liam, Jenny left to play we stop. "We'll I think I'm going to ask if we could go home now, see yeah boys" she waived I guess here owner wasn't as bad as me. Crowley. Me and Liam was sitting under a tree. "So Edward, wanna tell me how your owner is" oh shit, should I lie or should I tell the truth? I did go for the lie. " he is very nice and I don't feel like a pet at all when I'm home. I have my own room and I can sort with the table and eat his food with him. He plays with me and we watch tv toghether" i fake a smile. "Edward, That's bullshit! I Know it, you Know it. Tell me the truth pleas" well many I did go a little to far. "He is awful! All I do is sitting in my cage and when I get out he rape me" I look down in my hands in my lap. It was silent for a while before Liam say " yeah, I did think it was a little to good to be true"

"What about you? How is your owner like?" I look at Liam, I try to read he's face, but it was normal. "He is okey I guess, I could have got a owner that is why worse." Liam was suddenly still and look at me. "Sorry" he whisper. "What for? I am glad that your owner is not like mine" I try to smile back. "Sorry again. But yeah, her name is Danielle and and she is very sweet, I'm still a pet through. I have my own room, a normal bed and books and stuff like that. She still lock me in when she is away or we go to sleep. I eat at the table and sometimes I can watch tv with her in the sofa." Liam keep talking. Wow, why don't he seem happier about this. I had been trilled if that was me! I hope that one day I will come to a place like that, and that I can grow a little older than what's normal for hybrids, many people kill us when we are to old. I don't think I have heard about a hybrid that is over 30!

"Edward! get over her now! we are going home" I hear Mr.Crowley shoutet. well, that's it. the end freedom o thought to myself. " i need to go, sorry Liam. i hope to see you again" i say when liam put his arms around me and gave me a big hug. i realx in his arms but was interrupted from Mr.Crowley "Edward Marcel Styles! GET.OVER.HERE.NOW!!!!" "shit, i really need to go. nice meeting you Liam" i say befor he let me go "im sorry" i hear Liam wispere. "why are you sorry?" i ask and look behind me to see Mr.Crowley was walking fast over here. im so going to get punish when we get home.. but i own Liam to not run away, he is my firs and only friend. even if i dont see him anymore. " i want to help you out of that hous and that man, but we are just hybrids.. what can we do?" i dont know if liam will start to cry, i hope not. " i understand and you need to look after yourself, you are my first and only friend! take care mate" i saw Mr.Crowley come closer and closer. "shit, i really need to go Liam, i dont know if he would do anything to you. but if i meet him before he comes here, you will be safe. bye!" i run over to Mr.Crowley and when i come closer i slow down till i stop right over him. 

"what the hell do you think your doing?! You didnt listen to me so you can be preper for a hard punishment when we get home!" he lock the leash in my collar and i saw him looking with anger to Liam. i saved him, and i got to feel love again. i remember my mom use to hug me with love. i felt a tear running down my chin. we was walking out of the park and to our car when i hear a boy speaking to Mr.Crowley   
"Hey my name is Louis and i wonder if you will sell your hybrid" the boy say. i snap my head up. this boy have the moste blue eyes i have ever seen, and it was somehting with this boy that really makes me be his pet.   
"he is not for sale" Mr.Crowley say before he was dregging me to the car. i really hope to see that boy again. Mr.Crowley open the door and then the cage. i sat down and when Mr. Crowley had got in and started the car. We drived home and all i could think of was that the boy would come and rescue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys pov:

The way home was silence. Why did he wanna buy me?  
Is he gonna treat me like the human i am, i am a human but with cat ears, cat tale and some cat instinct, BUT i am more human than a cat!  
And is things going to get better or worst? well things could not be any worst then where i am now.  
My thought was interrupted by Mr. Crowley. 

«You have been a bad kitten today, Edward. I am going to punish you hard for that little stunt of yours!»  
he turn on the radio and loud music was playing. My ears hurt so bad. 

I was scared for what he was going to do to me, i guess it's a long time till i see outdoor of the house, but deep inside I had a hope to see that boy and my new friend, Liam. 

 

Louis POV: 

i could not stop thinking about the kittenboy. i need to have him, whatever it takes.  
"Looooooou" I was meet by a very happy and smiling Niall that jump right on my lap. He put his arms around me and gave me a niallerhug  
"Niall, down bou!» Zayn say when he walk in the livingroom.  
i laught «Niall, I did see you this morning»  
«Yes, but thats 7 hours ago!» he gave me a sad face. 

«Hey, Niall. why don't you go outside and play for a while? i need to talk to Zayn» i say, looking at Zayn. 

Niall look at Zayn and Zayn gave him a little yes with his head.  
Niall run to the door that leads to the garden. "hold you in the garden Niall!" Zayn shout after him. Not that he needed to, my garden have the same system as Zayn. but even if i didn't, i don't think Niall want to escape. 

we heard the door close

´"so whats up Lou?" Zayn trow himself in the sofa.  
okey here i go.  
" i have a problem, or not a problem problem, but a... problem? i dont know how to say this, i..."  
"Louis! stop rambling! and tell me what its on your minde" Zayn say in frustration. 

"Okey, i saw a boy today, and he was a hybrid, a cat... and i can´t stop this feelings that his owner is bad, like really bad. and the boy is very handsome, and cute and his eyes, well i didnt see them that good, but i cou...."  
" Lou, you rambling.. again" Zayn say.  
i took a deep breath  
" Louis i understand... or i dont understand what i should understand. but i know there must be something interesting about him if you, of all people, want a hybrid"

"zayn, thats not true. i like hybrids and i love Niall. and i have no problem to look after him sometimes." i say defensive.

"yeah well he is mine" zayn say simple. 

we was silence for a minute.  
" so what do you think i should do about it.?"  
"look mate, you know the rules for hybrids. if he is bad, he dont break the law or something like that, but to steal someones hybrid is against the law, so pleas Louis, dont do anything stupid" 

its like Zayn dont know me at all, i never do anything stupid. 

well okey that was this one time with he sheep, but that was not what its looks like...  
and the time with the frog and the fire... but its not my fault that it was not fireproof.  
and yes the story about Diana, she was my summer love and she stole my heart, or i thought before she told me she was taken, a little white lie did she say it was. but thats another world. 

fine fine, i guess i have done something in my life then. 

"Are you still alive, Lou?" Zayn snap me out of my thought  
"yeah, but i want or i wish i could talk to the kittenboy. but something magic need to happen before that happens. 

Zayn nodded 

" can i come in now pleas?" Oh my god, we forgot about Niall, he have been outside for 2 hours and its raining dogs and cats outside.  
"im so sorry Niall, of course you can come in" dear little nialler, he is cold and the rain is showing on him.  
"go to the bathroom and take of your close, i will find some new dry close to you." I say and we both walk upstairs.  
when i did find some close and Niall wanted to take a bath i walk down to Zayn.  
"where is Niall?"

"Niall wanted to take a bath so he could get the worm back in his body, i say yes." i say simpley  
" yeahyeah, so what do you think about a movie and some take out? pizza?" Zayn say like he was a reading my minde.  
" that sound great, i would do anything for a pizza! " i say, Zayn called and ordered 2 large pizza, one with pepperoni and one biff, peperonie and meatball. the last one was for Niall. yes even he is not big he eat like a hors, and i wonder it if some horsDNA in him. hmm, wired he´s not fat, he need to tell me his secret.  
When the pizza come, Niall was finish with the bath and was sitting in the living room watching hairspray. After 2 pizza and 3 movies, Zayn had fallen asleep. Niall and I didnt have the heart to wake him, so we had a sleepover.  
"Niall do you need anything before i lock the door? " i didnt like to lock Niall in his cage, but with Zayn on the sofa and just one bedroom i didnt have a choice, sure i could leaving the door open, but Zayn want me to lock the door when i watch him and thing like that.  
"no, its fine Lou." Niall smiled back to me, he know i hated to lock him in.  
"i am very sorry again for lock the door" 

"i know Lou, but really its fine. I see you tomorrow" Niall lay his head on the pillow and close his eyes.  
"yeah okey, good night Nialler" i say before i walk up the stairs to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's pov: 

Mr. Crowley turn the car into the parking lot, turn of the car and walk out. We'll here it goes. He lock up my cage, clip the leash on and drag me out of the car. I landed on my knees, but he hade no intention to stop from dragging me in too the house. He didn't say a word. He stops in the hallway, took of his jacket and shoes, but didn't take of my leash.   
He keep going in the living room. The living room was dark and it smells like beer and sigarets.   
He walk past the sofa and to the stairs to the basement. Still not a word from him.   
He open a door I was to familiar with, I tiny dark room. 

He push me in and lock the door before I heard him walk up the stairs and close the door again.   
I knew when he lock me down here it was because he was going to get drunk and to get a punishment when he was drunk is always the worst. I never knew how long I was going to stay here, but one time I was there almost a whole day. No food or water. I could always try to get some sleep when I'm down here.  
I fall asleep with one thing on my minds. The brown haired boy, with the wonderful eyes and soft voice. 

I was woken up by two strong hands that drag me up on my feet. I could smell his breath of alcohol and smoke. "Who the hell gave you the permission to sleep!?"   
He drag me up the stairs and another stair to a room I also was very familiar with. "I'm going to have my way with you all the night" he say before he ripped all my close of and push himself in me. No lube or preparation.  
It hurts like hell every time and all I could do was to stay on all four and don't make a sound. I knew if I protest, cry or anything, it was going to be way worst. I bite my lips and shot my eyes. Praying that the alcohol was going to kick in and he fall asleep. 

Zayns pov: 

I woke up, saw myself had fallen asleep on Louis sofa. I look at my phone, seeing the clock was 03.47. Shit I thought, looking the way I knew Niall's cage was. He was deep in sleep. I lock the cage open and lay down beside him. My arms thigh around him. Niall started to woke up "hey baby" I say before I gave him a kiss on his head. " hey " he say back turn around in my arms so we lay face to face.   
"You fall asleep on the sofa and Louis didn't wanna wake you up" he mumbled "I know, sorry." I say while kissing him on his forehead. "Why are you saying sorry?" He ask. "I'm sorry that you need to sleep in a cage tonight" 

"Really, it's fine. It's big and soft. I have a pillow and blanket. And now that you are here with me, everything is perfect" I keep kissing him.   
"Go back to sleep Niall"I whispered in his ear.   
He close his eyes and soon after I had fallen asleep again.   
"Awwww, you are so sweet when you sleep" I woke up to the voice of Louis.   
"Be quiet, Niall is still asleep" I whisper, trying to hold my arms around him, but it was just air. I start to panic.   
"Where is he?" I say and sat up little to fast, hit my head in the roof of the cage.   
"Easy tiger, Niall woke up for about 2 hours ago. He is in the bathroom" Louis say.   
"What time is it?" I ask

"Nearly 12.30" Louis say simply.   
We heard the bathroom door open and Niall walk down the stairs.  
"Babe, your awake!" Niall say with a big smile on his face. He gave me a hug.   
"Yeah, thanks for waking me up" I say sarcastic.   
"You want some breakfast?" Louis ask me. Louis is not the best cook and he burn the food more often then not.   
"Thanks Lou, but both you and me know you can't cook. And it's lunchtime soon anyway. I promise Niall to bay nandos. You wanna come?"  
"Eh, you are probely right. Yeah sure, it's not like I have a boyfriend I can kiss all day instead." 

Harry's pov:: 

After 2 hours MR. Crowley had fallen asleep. And that's a good thing, I don't know if my body had take the rape much longer. I was handcuffed to the bed with MR. Crowley on me. He was heavy and if I can't get him of me soon I think I'm going to loos my breath. This was my change to escape this helllhouse.   
I first try my left hand , it was to tide.   
Fuck... Then I tried my right hand, It was not that tide as the other hand. " come on come on" I whispered to myself. Fuck! That's hurt, but I'm free, we'll my right hand is... I check MR.crowleys pocket. I was carefully, not to wake him up. Fuck, wrong pocket.   
And of course the other was a lot more difficult. I froze, 

MR. Crowley stop snoring. Pleas, dear god. If there is a god out there, pleas don't let him wake up. It was silence.   
Then he start snoring again and I could breath again. Yes yes yes, this must be the key to the handcuff. I slip it carefully out of his pocket.   
I put the key in the hole and then I was free, free I tell you! I was so exciting that I almost scream, but I remember that I was not out yet.  
I slip out from under need MR.Crowley 

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran and ran. I don't know how long I was running for when I saw the one thing I really didn't need to see right now. It was properly stupid of me to run to Nando's on a Saturday, but I just ran and it was good to be free.. The 20 minutes or so I was...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's pov:

It was the police, and if a hybrid was seen alone outside without collar, he was taken as a free hybrid, and it was not allowed. So the police will come and take you to a hybrid adopted center. And me of course had taken of my collar.. This was just not my lucky day..  
"well well, what do we have here? " the police officer say  
"Looks like a cat hybrid, Hendrickson" the other police officer say with a smirk.  
"It sure do, Olsen "  
I took small steps back and hope I was fast enought.  
"Nonono, bad kitten. Don't run away from us. We will be gental." The police I know now is called Olsen. I turn my back and start running. I didn't get far before I felt two strong hands on my shoulders, holding me back.  
"Wow, a fighter. Who old are you kitten?"  
I didn't answer.

"Okey, he is to dum to talk. I think he really is from the street."  
I was dragd to the police car.  
15 minutes later the door open and I was walking with two policeman. One on both side.  
It was a large white building.  
"Welcome to hybrids shop, what can I do for you today" she smiled. A fake one you should know.  
"Hello, where is Cassandra?" Hendrickson ask.  
"She's out for lunch. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Yeah, we found this hybrid. And we really wanna know what we can about him. Did he escape or do he live on the street?" Olsen say.  
"We'll, I'm new here. So that I can't help you with. Sorry. 

But if you follow me I can show you a catch you can put him in and I can call Cassandra and ask if she will be back soon" the girl say.  
We walk down a long corridor and all I could think of was, what punishment will MR.   
Crowley give me. I was put in a cage and then the police officer and the disk lady walk out of the room.  
If felt like hours but I don't know. Suddenly the door open and Olsen and a lady, I think is Cassandra walk in.  
"Oh my, he look very young" she say and walk closer to the cage.  
"Hey there kitten, I'm gonna run some tests on you, I will not hurt you if you don't hurt me" she say to me.   
Hurt her? Hybrids don't hurt anyone. It's the humans that hurt us.

She lick up the cage and surprisingly she did not put a collar or handcuff on me.   
She open a door. I look at her, did she want me to go inside? Properly, but I didn't.  
"Come on sweetie, just go in. Don't be afraid" she smile.  
I think I start to like her. I walk inside.  
"Can you sit on this metal table for me pleas?"  
I jump up, saw Olsen sitting down on a sheer in the corner.  
"You don't need to be here, I call you when I'm finish" she say to him.  
"What if he try something?" Olsen say while he gave me a angry look.  
"We'll he won't, right love?" She say and cuddle with my ear.  
I gave a little no wig my head. Still let them think I was dum and could not speak.  
"See, so just wait outside or what ever you want. I don't really care" the police officer walk out the door.  
"What a duchbag. Alright love, I know you are not stupid, and that you are very smart.   
So could you pleas give me your name and save me the trouble to find one that you don't like" she smile.  
I didn't know what do say, but for a strange reason I believe she was nice.  
"Harry" I say while I look at my fingers  
"Good boy, I knew you was smart. And harry is a very nice name. Who gave you that?"  
Did she call me a boy or am I hearing things now? I was in deep shit, but I could not stop believing this lady was good.

"M-my mom"  
"That's sweet, where's your mom now, If you don't mined me asking."  
"I-I don't k-kn-know, she could still be to the man that made her strip or she could be dead.   
She did that just so I could run away. But I fail and now she is disappointed in me" I start to cry.  
"Dear, I'm so sorry honey . So I guess you are not a street kitten"  
I widen my eye, I have say to much. I know she will contact mr. Crowley. And my life would be over.  
"N-no. Pleas I'm not. Pleas pleas. Can I stay here to you? I promise I will do anything. Just don't send me back" I cry hard now.  
"Baby, I see you really don't want to. And I understand. But I'm sorry. You can't be living here." She cuddle my hair and I purr.  
"But.." She started. My ears pop up.  
"I can say you are a street hybrid. And I probely would have think that if you hadn't say that about you mom.   
And I promise I will try to give you a better owner."  
I smiled, was this really happening?  
"It's a good thing that you don't have a chip in your nack, but I need to put one in now" i could see that she didn't like it.  
I nodded.

She stuck a little nail in my neck and that was it. It hurt a little yes.  
"I'm sorry again. But you are all good now. Will you follow me to your new cage? Pleas" she smile.   
This woman smiled a lot. But I like her.  
I jump of the metal table. And walk behind her. I was put in a cage in her office I think.   
It was larger then the other cages and had a duvet. "You need to stay I'm here, or els I could not say no to the people I don't like that wanna buy you.   
And because of your young age, you will be popular. How old are you for real?" She ask.  
"16 I believe" I walk in my cage. It was not big enough to stand, but I could sit straight and lay down.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Okey love, I need to go back down to the police and tell them you details, don't worry I will not tell all the truth. And then I will come back here. Sound okey?" She wink.  
"Why can't you adopt me? You seem very nice" I ask. A little afraid of the answers.  
"Oh honey, if I could I really would. But I just can't. " she seem actual sad about it.  
I did feel the need to comfort her.  
"It's okey, I believe you will find a nice owner for me"  
********  
Louis pov:

I stand outside the hybrid adoptersenter , Zayn had convince me to adopt a hybrid. I just can't stop thinking about the kitten boy.   
But it's nothing I can do. A hydro can be very expensive.  
But it depends on how old and stuff, I don't have that much money, but I have saved and for my birthday I got some money freon my mom and Zayn.  
I walk inside a little sound to say someone walk trough the door. A lady with red hair look up, a smile on her face.  
"Hello, what can I help you with today, sir?" She say  
"I was looking for a hybrid. Not a very expensive on.   
But I like on that is loving and that I can love back" I say and look tat her.  
She look straight in me. I hope I didn't say anything wrong, People can love hybrids.  
Very few does, but as long as we follow the rules, we can love them  
A lady look up from behind the desk. She had blond hair and glasses.  
"Good day, sir. My name is Cassandra and I like to ask you some question if you don't mined.  
"Sure" I say a little afraid of what she would ask me and why.  
We walk down a hallway and in a door.

"Pleas, sit down. Nothing to be afraid of. Just want to give you a perfect hybrid. " she smile.  
I sat down and she gave me a cup of coffee.  
"So, why do you want a hybrid" she started.  
"My best friend have one, and I love him. I have always wanted one I can care for, but I never had the money before now" I say  
"Okey, good. What kind do you looking for?"  
"A boy, so he can play whit Niall, he is my best friends hybrid. I like to have him under 20, but if you don't have that, it doesn't matter." I smile.  
"Okey, and what is you intention on the hybrid?"  
"One I can love and care for. And that will love me back. A friend really. I'm not looking for a sextoy or anything like that" I finish  
"We'll, that's good news" she smile and write it down.  
I think this lady care for the hybrids to  
"so far so good, what will you do when the hybrid gets old?"  
"Nothing, I get older too so why shouldn't he? And if he get sick or something I take care of him" I look down on my fingers. She smile big.  
"Okey, I have a perfect one for you.   
But he is special so I need you to sign a contract that say I can come and see how he is.   
If I or him are not pleased I can take him back." She say.

I nodded, a little nervous.  
"How much will it be" I ask, suddenly remember I don't have that much.  
"We'll, if you are the right person I think you are, nothing" she smiled and walk away  
I was waiting for about 10 minutes before she came back.  
My eyes widen when I saw who she come back with. It's the boy I thought. But why? How! What?  
"This is harry, a cat-hybrid. He is 16. Years old."  
I saw harry looking up at me. "I know him" I heard Harry whisper to the lady.  
She look at me before she say " be right back" and they walk out the door. I try to listen what they say.  
"Is he the on that owns you?" I hear Cassandra ask.  
"N-no, but I have seen him before. He ask my owner if he could buy me" harry say back.  
"Okey I have a talk with him"  
She walk trough the door.

"Okey, here's the deal. I see you and Harry have meet before. But I think you really are a nice guy.   
And I know he have a owner, but he is bad. But remember our deal!   
I really don't want to see him back and I will check up on him" she say whit a scary look.  
" I promise you, I really want him and I think he is wonderful. I will not disappoint you! but does he know?" I say back   
"His owner? no i don't think so. but for what you and I knows, Harry is from the street" she say and I nodded.   
"Okey, oh I forgot to ask your name"  
"Louis, nice to meet you"  
We shack hands and I sign the contract.  
"Harry love, you can come inside now!"  
Harry walk inside, looking a little scared.  
"Harry, this is Louis. I believe he is good and that you will like him" she took his hand  
Wow, he is beautiful!

"Will you be nice?" Harry ask whit a little voice. Almost a whisper.  
I nodded and gave him a big smile.  
"But remember harry, something he just need to do. A safe garden and stuff like that. But I will visit and don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it. In that case, you come home with me!" She finish.  
20 minuets later and I was finish with signing paper, harry got a new collar that he pick out himself. And I say to him that it was only for when we was outside, for me he didn't need to use it. He also found some toys and stuff he wanted and a new bed.  
I hope he one day want and can sleep in my bed, but this would do for now. He say it was comfy so I guess he kind of like it.  
"Bye Harry. Take care and I will see you soon" Cassandra gave him a hug. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous.  
"Bye Cassandra. And thank you" harry whispered back.  
We walk out the door, maybe I took a big risk, but I didn't take the leash on him.  
Yup I was the best owner ever, just wait and see.  
*********  
Harry's pov:

We walk out the door, this is it. I am without lead and I could run away. I made myself ready to run, but then I look at Louis.  
He seem very nice and he is very handsome. And Cassandra promise she will check up on me soon.   
And if I don't like it I could come home with her.  
I didn't run, I stayed, he open the passenger door for me.  
"Don't I have to sit in a cage in your car?" I ask unsure,.  
"Do you want to?" he say simple  
"No" I look on the ground.  
"Then hop in and take your seatbelt on" I smile  
I did what he told me. Little scared to actually sit in a car whiteout a cage. Stupid yes? but this could be the start of something great.   
The ride home to Louis was a little strange. He try to talk, but I think he was very nervous to.  
"Tomorrow we can go and see Zayn and his hybrid, Niall." He say while looking at me though the mirror.  
Niall, where have I heard that name before. I know I have heard it.. We'll it could be many others with that name.   
But I just know one hybrid whit that name, but I couldn't be right? No it's not him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's pov:

Louis walk behind me as we was walking to the front door, I stop and waited for him to unlock it. It look nice from this point, and I could not help it to feel a little exitet to be here, and Cassandra promise me she come visit and if I did not like it, I could come with her, and she seem very nice.

"Welcome to you're new home, kitten" Louis smiled while he open his arms. I took in as much I could while still standing in the hallway. I heard a "click" and turn around to find Louis loocking the door, and turn on the alarmsystem.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But it's just a safety for me and you. No one can come in, and you can't run away before you at lest try to live here first" Louis smiled. I couldn't help the strange feeling that comes to me. If I could, I properly won't run away. I would give Louis a change. And that's what I will do.

So I nodded, feeling a little safe myself that no one could come inside.

"So yeah, this is you're new home" Louis say, looking a little nervous. I look around the livingroom, it was nice. But then again, I was use too a crappy cage and a smelly house. This did not smell like beer and smoke, but more like flowers and a little hint of mango?

"This was more of a impulse, so I didn't finish your room. So I'm so sorry that you need to sleep in a cage till I'm finish. But on the good side, you can tell me how you want it to be"

My head snap to Louis when he told me I was going to sleep in a cage, but then again, he say My room wasn't finish. I walk around in the living-room and then I saw the cage. It was bigger then I was use to, and it was a madras, pillow and duvet. I guess I could sleep alright there.

" I thought we could call Zayn and his hybrid, Niall and ask them to come over, if its okey for you?" Louis smiled.

"Right now?" I ask, a little scared to see if it was the Niall I knew.

"Yeah, if it's okey for you."

"I guess"I say.

Did he really care for what I thought about it?

"Great" Louis say, happy and whit a big smile.

"You can just go and look around the house or watch some tv, and I go and make that call. He say before he walk away.

Watch some tv? I know how a tv work, because sometimes MR. Crowley was to lazy to do it himself. I have never actually watch some.. I think a few times I was offered to watch with mr. Crowley, but that was only when he wanted to cuddle, and when that happens I zoom out. To afraid to do something wrong.

"Great mate, see you soon! And don't forgett the pizza, and we have one more mouth to feed." It was a pause.

"I think 2 should be enought" pause again.

"Fine, Niall can have a pizza for himself, but if Harry want chicken too, he is allowed to take from Niall" Louis was talking in his phone and walks in the livingroom

"Awesome, yeah I want the same." He smiled to me, I try to give him one back

Niall pov:

"Hi, Harry. How are you?"

"It's you" was the only thing Harry say.

"Yeah, i guess?"

"wow,wow,wow.. you know him?" Louis say and he was looking at me.

"well, kinda. we are from the same place, but Harry was his favourite" I say

"hell i was not! you have no clue how it was to be his favourite.." Harry scream angry!

"I don't really care, I will never go back!. but does he know where you are?" i was looking at Harry. I can't imagine "him" to sell Harry.

"No, well maby now. but I will not go back. I like to think that i can start over again with Louis" Harry say and gave Louis a shy smile.

"to bad if someone would ruin that" I say back. I can say me and Harry have never been the best of friends...

"im not suprised, you and I are not actually friends.."

"like it's my f.."

"shut up, both of you! Zayn and me have no clue what you two are talking about. So we will eat thet pizza, and you will tell us the story.. from the beginning.. Niall your turn first" Louis cut me of.

"fine.. here i go.."

("Him" = Mr.Crowley)

Flashback:

I made myself ready to run. To run away from this horrible place. I run through the dark. If he got me, i would be dead. This was once in a lifetime chance, and I will make it!

I made it, i lived on the street for 2 years before they found me. I was sick and near dead. Why could they not just let me die. But they got life back in me. I had a hard trainingprogram, but I would not let them tamed me!

8 month later, I couln't do it anymore, so I broke. I gave up. I have lost count on how many time i had try to take my own life.

A month later, Zayn was at the adoptercenter. I didn't like him at first, i thought all humans was like "him" But he was absolut not what i expected, and now i love him.

it was silenc, Zayn, Harry and Louis was looking at me.

Before Harry start to speak.

"you know you are famouse in the hybridworld, right..? And we all thought you was free and living the dream, but you are here.. you are someone's pet? we look up to you, you know and.."

"what shuld i do then Harry? i can't just go to the paper and say i am no longer free!? I am very glad that i am alive right now, if "him" know i am alive, he would kill me himself" I say angry. who the hell do Harry think he is!?

Louis pov:

" You are still the one, the same person you have always been.. you dont care about anybody else then yourself! I am younger then you, and i cant act my age because I lived with that shit!" Harry lokk down on the floor

"Okey, i think this is enought for today. its late and im really tired.Zayn and Niall, you can take the guestroom if you want"

"Harry, Im sorry. but your room is not finish yet. so you need to sleep on the cage." I say, looking at him. Harry just looked down.

"Harry, are you okey?" Zayn ask

Harry lokk up at Zayn, he was crying.

"Honey, pleas. whats wrong?" I didnt know what to do. i was not good with people crying.

" Just let me be, pleas. Im tired" He say.

" yeah, sure.. do you want me to sleep in the living room with you?" i ask

"no thansk." was all he say before he walk in his cage.

"I think i will sleep here, if its okey for Zayn. and I promise i will stay nice to Harry and I will stay here the whole night" Niall say.

"Yeah sure, just don't sit up all night" Zayn say before we both say good night to out hybrids.

Mr. Crowley's pov:

Oh my head hurts so bad! I woke up whit no close on and on my stomach, what the hell happene? oh right, Edward, punish.. Thinking about Edward, where is that little shit? I didn't bother to put on some close before I walk down the stairs "Edward!" no answer "Edward, where are you. come here! I will not punish you!" still no answer. i was looking in all the rooms and in the garden. no one! when I finde him, he will be sorry! and I promies I will, whatever it takes!

**********************

Hey fishes :D

I am so sorry for all the spelling mistake and grammar mistake, but i really hope you enjoy this part and i am so sorry for the long wait! i am an awfull person!


	7. Chapter 7

Niall's pov:

Zayn and Louis was walking up the stairs and Harry was locked in his cage. "I'm so sorry, Harry, but I didn't know all that, okey. Hell, we wasn't even friends at that time.. But I really hope that will change" Harry didn't look at me.

"Leave me alone, Niall, pleas I'm tired and it's have been some long couple of days" I couldn't help feeling a little sad for the kid, I wonder if his mom have told him the secret,, but that's not my place to say or ask, not right now anyway. "Goodnight Harry, sweet dream" I whispered and close my eyes

Harry's pov:

I feel some teardrops down my check, if he only knew I thought. "Good night" I whispered back to Niall before I heard small snore from him.

I was laying on my back, trying to sleep. I don't know how long I lay there, but finally the sleep come over me and I was dreaming.

Louis pov:

I think I slept 4 hours yesterday, my mind could not stop thinking about my poor kitten and I did not know Niall's story,I guess Zayn did, but he never told me so. After I had lay in the bed half an hour, I got bored and went down to make us som breakfast. I put a shirt on and walk down the stairs in my pysjamaspents. I tok a look in the livingroom, seeing Niall and Harry fast asleep.

I smiled a little when I walk in the kitchen, I found some egg and bread. I made pancakes, or I tried to make some. The fire alarm went of. A loud noise was screaming in my ears. "What in the world of chickens is that awful noise?" I heard Niall ask from the living room. He was walking into the kitchen "oh my god Lou, what did you try to do" he say, loughter filed the room. " I'm sory for trying to make breakfast to us all" I say a little bitter for Niall making fun of me. I know i can't cook, but at least I tried.

" Lou, what in the world are you doing? pleas wake me up before you want to burn down the house" I hear Zayn say and then he come running down the stairs. "haha, very funny Zayn.." " And by the way, your kitten is awake" Harry, I hope all this didn't scare him. I was walking into the living-room again. "Hay Harry, how was your sleep?" I smiled. He look a little confuse "fine I guess, what's going on and what is that smell?" He asked me.

" Don't worry, I was just trying to make breakfast because I couldn't sleep, but it's ruined. I can't cook, sorry" I was a little ember rest. He smiled. "What was it you was going to make?" "Some eggs, toast and pancakes" "that's easy, if you want me to I can make breakfast" I was lolling a little shocked I guess. "Harry, you don't need to do that, I mean, I didn't bay you so you could make me breakfast" "I love to make food, it's not much food I know how to make, but I will love to learn. But pancakes, egg and toast can I." He had hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure if you really want to. How did you learn to make that? I can't make that" "i use to make food for "him" and it was actually the best time if the day. I used to steal small part of the food and I was free for a little while, pleas let me help" Harry's stomach rumbled and I knew he was hungry. And I sins my try to make, fail, I could let him.. He say he love it so. I lock up the door to the cage and Harry walks out. " Hey guys, Harry want to make food so you can watch some tv till it's finish. They have open the window and almost all the smoke is gone.

"Thanks, I was afraid I needed to eat this burn thing" Zayn say while he hold up a burn toast, or pancake.. I'm not so sure. "Thanks Harry" Niall say and smiled to him. Harry did not smile back. When we was alone in the kitchen I asks him if he wanted to be alone, if he needs help or anything. "You can learn you how to make this, or you can just watch. It's up to you." "Well then Harold, I love for you to teach me" I say whit a happy grin. It looks like Harry was blushing a little.

Louis pov:

After we have eaten breakfast, and I may say it was a wonderful meal. Harry really know what to do in the kitchen, Zayn and Niall was going home. "Bye Lou, bye Harry, and thank you for the food, it was awesome!" Zayn say, I could see Harry blush a little. "Bye Lou, sorry about everything, I hope we are still friend" Niall say to me whit his arms around my neck. "Of course, Niall. The past is in the past. And I think Harry will let it go soon." I smiled back to Niall. He nodded. Zayn and Niall walk out the door and then there is me and Harry.

"So Harry, what do you wanna do today?" I ask. " I don't know, whatever you wanna do i guess" he just say. "I really want to learn everything about you" I say "You know everything" Harry say and look a little sad. "It haft to be more than this, pleas Harry. tell me your dreams, what you want, what you like" I was begging him. " My dream is to find someone that will love me for who I am. And. see past my cat-ears and that. I am still human you know.." "Yeah, I wish free hybrids could be a part of this world to." I say before we fall in silence. "Harry?" He look up from the floor and blue meet green "yes Louis" "I really wanna kiss you right now" I say. "So do it then"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's pov:

"I really wanna kiss you right now" is this real? Did Louis want to kiss me?  
"So do it then" I say back. Louis was leaning in and right before i was going to kiss him, he stops. "Don't take this the wrong way, I really want to, but It would be wrong of me. We don't know ethougter and you are more to me than just a... You know.." Was a seeing right, did Louis get nervous and a little red on his face? Aw, that's so adorable. "A sexpet?" I ask. Louis eyes widen "yeah, that" he say. It was a awkward silence. "So what do you say about going for walk?" Louis say after 5 minute.

"Do I haft to where leash?" I ask "sorry Harry, you kinda are. It's a rule and even if I don't want to, I need to. But we can go to one of this hybrid spark and you can run free there" he say whit a big smile. From his face to judge, he had just come up whit a brilliant ides. "I like that" I answer back before we both go to the hall and put shoes, jacket and last my leash on. We walk out the door and Louis turn around to lock the door to the house. We walk in silence, it was warm outside and not many people was out. I wonder why.

After 15 minutes we was standing at the door that lead in to the park, it was not the same at last time. "Name" was all the guard say. "Louis and this is my hybrid, Harry" he write it down on some appear before he to my hand and put something around it. "This is a new system we are trying, it's a GPS, here is your tracker" the man say and gave Louis a little black box. "Is this really necessary?" Louis ask the man.

"Look, I just do what I have been told, so yes. It very much is!" The man say angry back at Louis. "Au" Louis look at me "don't hurt him!" Louis say to the man before he took my hand to see how bad it was. It wasn't that bad, just some skin between the clips. We was walking in and right after the door close, Louis tok of my leash. I was walking behind Louis. I took a look to the left and then I saw some familiar face.

"Can I go and take a look around?" I ask Louis, hoping he say yes. "Of course you can Harry! I tell you when it's time to go home, have fun" I was running to a little playground whit some slide, tunnels and a apple tree. "Hey" I say when I meet the other hybrids "Harry, is that really you? Oh my god I was so afraid I was never going to see you again!" And the he gave me a hug. "I have got myself a new owner, he is really great, the best actually!" I say back whit a big happy smile. "I'm glad to hear that Harry! come here" and then I was embrace whit another hug.

"Tell me all about the new owner mate" "his name is Louis, he is very nice, funny, kindhearted, smart, not the best chef in the world, but he looks adorable when he try to make food. I is the sweetest person I have ever meet in my life. He have stolen my heart without him know it" I say, and yes he has stolen my heart. Liam smiled big. 

"That makes my heart warm to hear"   
"Liam, do you remember or know anyone know Niall?" I ask.   
"Niall? The famous hybrid that live on the street? I haven't heard anything about him in a long time"   
"Well I have"   
"What? Where and when, Harry?"   
"He was sort of home to louis" I didn't know how or if I should even say this  
"What did he do there?"   
" He was Louis's best friends pet"  
"No way!" Liam say and form his mouth like a O.

 

"He had been that for some time, but they don't have a human/pet relationship more like they both are humans and equal. They where boyfriends" Liam was picking on something in the gras  
"That's fine, I mean it's strange if he still is there and his owner treat him like crap"   
"Yeah" I just say before a comfortable silence come between us.   
"Liam?" I say   
"Yes, Harry?"  
" Do you think that we will ever bee equal whit humans? Have job, go to school, drive. And stuff like that?"

"It's hard to say Harry, I will not get my hops up, but maybe one day"   
"Liam?"   
"Yes Harry?"   
"Do you wanna play soccer?"   
Liam face light up and he nodded

Louis pov:

I was sitting whit the other owners of the few hybrids that where in the park this morning.   
"Hey" I turn my head around to see a girl standing behind me.   
"Hey" I say back  
"Looks like my hybrid and your hybrid really have found the tone." She say.   
I was looking at Harry again and the hybrid that was playing with him.

"Yeah it really does" I smile to myself, thinking Harry finally have got a friend.   
"I'm Louis by the way" I took out my hand and she shack it   
"I'm Danielle, but you can call me dani" she smiled.   
She was a really sweet girl, and if I haven't been gay, I totally would have gone for her.   
"That's Liam, he is my Cat hybrid." She pointed at the one Harry was playing whit.   
"I also have a cat, his name is Harry" the two hybrid was done playing soccer and was now sitting on the ground.   
"He is adorable" she smiled"Yeah, he is" I couldn't help the smile myself. 

3 hours later it was beginning to be a bit chilly outside. Harry was still playing whit Liam and I was talking to Dani. She was really cool to talk with. She was a dancer, 22 years old and she have had Liam for 2 years. Liam was 19 and she really loved him. "I think it's time for me and Liam to go home, I am a little hungry and it's start to getting colder" dani say.   
"Yeah, I think it's dinnertime for us to, but it was really nice to meet you Dani, hope we see you againsoon" I smiled 

Dani gave me a hug.   
"Sorry, I am a huger. Why don't we meet tomorrow? I have the whole day free"   
Shit, I was back at work tomorrow. And I don't feel like having Harry all by himself, alone in cage.   
"Dani, I know we just meet but could you do me a huge favor?" I say  
"Tell me the favor and I will see"   
"I need to get back to work tomorrow, but I don't feel like leaving harry alone all day, and since he and Liam looks to be great friends I..." Dani interrupted me  
"You have known me for 4 hours. And you trust me enough to take care of you hybrid" she grin   
I was a little nervous when she say that, but then she laugh.   
"Just kidding, Louis. Sure I can watch him. I think Liam would like that. And I promise I will take care of him"   
Sure I could ask Zayn, but because Harry and Niall is not the best of friends right now, I was glad Danielle say she could watch him.

When Harry and Liam had say their goodbyes, Liam and Danielle was walking to their car. Dani had given me her address before   
"What do you think about going to Liam and Danielle tomorrow all by yourself? I ask harry  
"What about you?" He ask   
"I need to go to work baby, but I promise I will come and get you as soon as possible.   
"Yeah okey, I love to visit Liam" Harry smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's pov:

Louis told me I was going to Liam tomorrow when he was at work. I must say I am a little afraid to be alone without Louis, but I love Liam and he told me that Dani wasn't a bad person, so I trust him.   
"I'm going to make dinner, Harry. And don't be afraid I will not burn down the house." Louis say while he patted me on the head.

My mouth made a sound that I haven't heard for a long time I purred.   
Louis smiled " I love you my little babycakes" he says before he walked in the kitchen.   
What is a babycakes? I wanted to ask Louis, but I didn't.   
I didn't know what to do so I was just standing in the living-room.

After 5 minutes Louis came out   
" I forgot to give you you're present" he say. He opens the closet and took out a plasticbag. "Here kitten, open up" I did what he ask me to do. The bag smelled delicious. I took out a mouse, a ball and a teddy bear. All three with the smell.

Louis took the mouse and push a button before he place the mouse on the ground. The mouse moved and I felt a strange feeling to chase it. " it's okey, try to catch it Harry" we'll he didn't need to tell me that twice. I ran for it, man hat mouse is fast. I heard Louis walking back to the kitchen again.   
The mouse was trapped in the corner. Ha! I have you now mouse. I jump on it and before I know, I had it, I was so happy! I couldn't wait to tell Louis. But before I could I heard a loud noise, Louis rushed into the living room. "Harry, are you okey? What have you done? "

I look around and saw broken glass. I was so happy that my tail hade hit a picture and it broke. My ear was flat on my head.   
"Harry, go and sit in that corner till I tell you to come" Louis say. He was disappointed, I could see it in his eyes.   
I walked to the corner he pointed at, and wish he didn't send me back to "him"

Louis pov:

I was standing in the kitchen when I heard a loud noise. I run to the living room, seeing Harry there with a lot op broken glad around. It was that picture, I know he didn't meant to, but I needed to give him a punishment, so he know that it was wrong.   
"Harry, go and sit in that corner till I tell you to come" Harry walked away with his ears flat on his head and his tail between his legs.

I started to pick up the glass and put it in the trash. I took the picture up to my room. I made sure that all the glass was up from the floor and walked to Harry. I didn't have the heart to see him this sad anymore and he did know it was wrong.

"Harry, do you know why you are sitting here?" I asked.   
He look through his eyelashes. He nodded.   
"Can you tell me why?" I ask  
"You told me to" he say simple   
"Yes I did, and do you know why I told you to do that?"   
"No" he say  
"You broke a frame"  
"I didn't meant it" he say and looked at me  
"I was just so happy that I catch the mouse and my tail just did that all by it self. " I rushed

"I know Harry, but when you do something bad, you need to sit in this corner till I tell you that you're finish. Even if you don't meant it." I looked at Harry and saw he had tears in his eyes.   
"I'm sorry Louis, pleas don't take me back to that place, I don't survive there"   
"Oh Harry, I will never give you back! I love you babycakes" I told him. I really wanted to give him a hug, but I didn't know what Harry would think about that.   
"Louis, what is a babycakes" I heard Harry ask.

"We'll it's just a other name for Harry, more like a love name? I guess. Don't think so much about it, I can call you Harry instead if you want?" I told him.   
"Oh" he say  
"So I can call you sweetcheeks?" He ask.   
I couldn't help but smile.   
"Yeah, if you want" I say  
"I want"   
I open my arms so Harry could give me a hug. At first he just looked at me, but then he slowly put his arms around me and we hugged.   
My heart was beating really fast.   
It was just about four seconds but it was the best four seconds in my life.  
"Okey Harry, I think you have learn you lesson, you can come now. Many you wanna watch som tv instead?" I ask  
"Pleas" he just answered.   
I turn on disneychannel while I finish the dinner.

Harry's pov:   
I was watching some wired show about a dog that could talk, he must been some kind of a hybrid too. But he was more like a dog then a human. But real dogs can not speak like him. And real dogs could not drive a car! Dogs, what a show of!   
I couldn't help myself to think about the hug. I haven't had a hug since my mom gave me one, it was the best feeling in the world. And I didn't think I could have that feeling again. But I did and I still liked it. I think I wanna give Louis more hugs in the future. I don't know how long I was watching tv, but the dogs how was finish. Turns out he crash the car, ha! I guess he wasn't that smart after all. Now I was watching some humans and one of them had some strange pet I guess. It could have been a crocodile, but it didn't look right. Well what ever, I didn't really watch the show anyway.

"Harry, it's dinner. Come and eat" I hear Louis form the kitchen. Food! I'm so hungry that I could eat anything.   
I walks in the kitchen and it smelled wonderful. "Sit down Harry, and I will bring you your food" I sat down at the table.   
"Here you go Harry"   
It looks nothing like I have ever seen before, properly because I have just been given cat food from a pack.

I couldn't help myself "what is this?" I asked while I keep smelling the food.   
"This Harry is chicken stuffed whit mozzarella wrapped in parma ham whit some mash potato" he say with a big smile on his face. He also did some strange things with his hand. I got a glass of milk and then he started to eat. I was still little fresh when it comes to fork and a knife. But I think I did it very good. The food was amazing! How could Louis make this kind of food but not some toast and pancakes? And milk, og my god, I haven't had a glass of milk for a long time. So when I finish it I wanted more.   
"Louis, can I pleas have some more milk?" I ask.   
"Sure, Harry. But don't forget to eat som food also. " he say and walk to the fridge to get me more milk.

After dinner Louis told me to find a movie we could watch before bedtime. I haven't seen movies before so when I was in the living room and saw all the films I didn't know what movie I should pick. I look at the front of them. I didn't like most of the covers, then I saw a movie with some dogs and a little car in the front. We'll if it's a cat in it, it must be good right?   
Ten minutes later Louis came in to the living room.   
"Did you find a movie, kitten? "

I gave hom the movie I found whit the cat in the front. And hope it was okey that we watch it.   
"Aha, Oliver and the company. Good choice kitten" he say and put the movie in.   
We both sat in the sofa. Louis gave me a bottle with milk. I say it was so I could have it in the sofa and if a had a accident it didn't spill.

Louis had a other bottle, brown one. I recognize the bottle. It was the drink that "him" drank before he become drunk. A beer. Louis looked at me and then at the bottle. I think he knows what I thought because he walk to the kitchen and came back with milk for himself in steed.   
"I'm sorry Harry, your right. Beer this late is not a good ides." He turn on the movie and we watch in silence.

I was becoming sleepier and sleepier and before I know it, I hade my head in Louis lap while he scratched me on the head. Man, that felt great!   
"Harry baby, are you cold? Your shaking" Louis suddenly say.   
When I think about it, it was becoming a little cold. I nodded. He stands up and came back with a white fluffy plaid. He put it around me and sat down on the sofa again.   
"Louis?" I ask in a whisper  
"Yeah baby kitten?"  
"Do you maybe think I could sit in you're lap?" I didn't know what's going on with me, but I really wanted to sit in his lap.   
"Sure you can babycakes" he smiled   
I moved over to his lap and lay down so my head was on the pillow, the white, warm fluffy plaid around me. Louis gave me a kiss on my left ear. I didn't mind. He keep scratching my head and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep whit the bottle under one arm and the teddy bear under the other.

I don't know how long I have been asleep, but Louis woke me up with kissing my ear again.   
"Kitten. I'm sorry, but you need to sleep in you're cage."   
"I don't want to, I wanna sleep here" I mumbled   
"We can't sorry, I'm going to work tomorrow and you are going to visit Liam. But we can brush you're teeth twice as good tomorrow morning instead." I could hear a smile and some little hope in Louis voice so I stand up.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I told him. " Sure" he say  
I walk to the bathroom, did what I needed to do on the toilet, put som sweatpants and a t-shirt on and walk out to the living room. Louis was in my cage, he had put my teddy bear in there and the same with the fluffy plaid. He walk out so I could walk in. I gave h a hug, just because I wanted that feeling again and I wanted to thank him. He kissed my forehead. " good night baby kitten" Louis say.   
"Goodnight Lou" I say.   
All in all, this had been a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis pov:

Bip

Bip

Bip

The worst sound I know, this is the sound that wake me up in the morning. Wake me up from a wonderful sleep. A new day to make mistake or what I hope for every day; I day to remember. This day however was one of the days I wish my alarm-clock didn't ring and I could spend my day on the sofa and cuddle with my sweet sweet kitten boy. But for me the faith had other plans. But let me start from when I woke up.

*************

Morning (still Louis pov)

I did my morning routine, tok a shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair. Luck for me, we did not have a work-uniform in the music store I work. Today the choice of clothes was; my black skinny jeans with some holes. I white long t-shirt and my black leatherjacket. And my good black old, but still awesome converse.   
I look at my phone. One hour till the open. It was time to wake up Harry. I walk down the stairs and into the living-room. I saw my sweet kittenboy sleeping soundless in his cage. "Harry, it's time to wake up." Not a sound or a movement.

"Kitten, I need to get you ready to go to Liam and Dani. I just spoke with Dani and she told me Liam was over the hill and was waiting on you. You don't want to disappoint him now do you?" I ask   
Harry mumbled something.   
"What did you say babycakes?"   
"No, I don't wanna disappoint him, but I'm so tired!"   
He say, his eyes still close.   
I couldn't help to smile a little at him.

"If you wake up, I will make a bottle of milk for you on the ride to Liam's" his eyes open.   
"How long will you be gone for?" He ask while he looked at me whit sleepy eyes.   
" I hope to get home early, but if not I be home to 17.00" I say   
"Can I use your hoodie so I don't miss you that much?" He ask and was now sitting in his cage. I saw that he had one of my hoodies under his pillow.   
"Of course you can sweetie"

He walks out from the cage and stretch his arms and legs.   
"If you go to the bathroom and take shower, then I will go and find some  
clothes for you." I say. Harry look a little nervous  
"What is it" I ask   
"I-I-I don't- I don't like to take showers. I get water in my eyes and ears" Harry stuttered   
I look at my phone again. Half an hour till I should open the shop.

"I'm sorry kitten, but we don't have time for a bath right now." I didn't know what to do, buy then I figure that he surely needed a bath anyway when he comes home from Liam's, so this morning he didn't need to shower.   
"Okey, I don't have time to make you take a bath now, but when we come home I help you, okey?" I ask my sweet kitten-boy. He nodded.

"Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth" he did what I told him to and I walk to the closet in what to be Harry's room. We needed to go shopping one day so Harry could pick out the clothes he want, but for now I found a sweatpants, some boxers and a t-shirt. I had some skinny jeans to, but I didn't know how comfortable the pant would be. The pants are for hybrids, but I think they are too small for my big kitten.   
I walk to my room and found a hoodie he could use.

Harry come out from the bathroom.   
"You can use the clothes on you're bed today, and this weekend I take you out so you can pick the clothes you want. Sound okey?" I ask him  
"Yes, thank you Lou" he say  
While Harry was in the half finish bedroom, I walk down to the kitchen to make a bottle of milk and a sandwich he could eat in the car. I put my lunchbox in my bag, put my wallet and phone in my pocket and found my keys.   
I spoke with Dani this morning to make sure she hasn't forgot she was watching Harry today and I ask if I should bring something whit Harry, she say no. 

Harry was walking down the stairs, this clothes looks like it fits okey. The pants was little to long, but he put in his socks.   
I gave Harry one of my jacket and a pair of converse. Two more things to add to my shopping list for my kitten I thought.

I feel bad for putting Harry in a cage back in the car, but if I was pull over by a police he have nothing to say about Harry.   
I gave him his bottle of milk and the sandwich. I turn on the radio, Olly Murs with seasons was on.

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me   
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season. 

I love Olly Murs so I sang with.   
"Lou, who is that?" I hear Harry ask.   
"That's Olly Murs" I say back and look at him trough the mirror.   
"I like him, I like that song" he say. I turn up the volume so he could hear it better.

10 minutes later we was at Liam and Dani. I ring the bell.   
"Lou! Harry! Wonderful to see you guys." Dani say when she opens the door.   
"Hey Dani, I'm sorry but I am in a hurry I must open the store in 5 minutes and I know I be late." I say  
"Yeah, sure. I will take care of Harry. Go to your job Lou" she smile  
"Okey, can I get a hug kitten?"   
Harry gave me a fast little hug, I hope for more, but I take what I can now.   
"Bye and thank you again Dani. See you late Harry, I love you"   
Harry and Dani walk indoors when I start the car. We'll this is going to be a long day at work. Boy, if I only knew then what I know now.

Harry's pov:

"Welcome in Harry, Liam is watching something on tv. Just go down the hall and to the left. I has some work to do" Dani smiled I thank her and walk down the hall like she said.   
"Harry! You're finally her" Liam say while he jump of the sofa. He gave me a big hug.   
I was still not use to hugs and I feel bad for not giving Louis a better hug sometimes.   
"What are you watching" I ask

" I don't know, some strange love drama I think. I don't watch that much tv. I can watch sometimes when Dani works or before bed when she is watching.   
Other then that we always do something els" he say.   
I tried to see if I knew the show, but I have never seen it before. Liam was right, it was a strange show.   
Liam and I was sitting and trying to understand what's on tv.  
"So Rachel is in love whit Finn, but Finn have a baby whit Quinn? But it's not his baby, but his best friend, duck's baby?" I ask a little confuse

"Yes, but his name is Puck not duck. And Finn loves Rachel back, I think." Liam say   
"But what's up whit Santana? Is she in love whit both Finn and Puck?"   
"No I don't think so, I haven't watch more then this episode" Liam say back, still watching the tv.   
"And what is it whit all the music? Is it like that in every school? People just start singing and the music comes from nowhere?" I try my best to understand this.   
"Yeah I believe so"   
"Do they sing Olly Murs?" I ask whit hope in my voice.   
"Who is Molly ours?" He ask, finally look me in the eyes.   
"No, OLLY Murs. I heard him on the radio on my way here" I say back   
"Never heard about him, but I can ask Dani if she could turn it on for us" Liam smiled to me   
5 minutts later Daniel walk in to the livingroom.   
"Boys, what are you watching?" She ask and sat down to glass whit milk.   
"I don't know, we still try to understand this" Liam say and took a glass. Dani looked at the tv.   
"Really boys, glee? No one can understand that show" she say  
"And you are on the first season, I think it's season 6 that's on tv"   
"Oh" Liam and I say in sync

"But Liam, you have watch enough tv for now, and you have Harry here to keep you company.   
Why don't you two go to Liam's room and play, and when I'm finish with work, we can go out?" Dani say.   
"Okey, but Harry and I wonder if you could turn on some music for us while we play" Liam ask.   
"Sure, what do you wanna listen to?"   
Liam look at me so I could answer. Something told me he didn't remember what his name was.   
"Olly Murs" I say.   
"Wow, Olly Murs? Yeah sure I can turn that on" she open spotify and gave the little metal thing to Liam.   
"Just press her when you want it to start and stop" she say  
Liam and I run up the stairs and into his room.

Liam press play when we was in his room. it was not the same song from Olly Murs that i heard in the car, but I like it anyways.

So here you go. You're finally getting a song about you on the radio  
Are you happy now that you broke me down?  
Now I curse the day that I met you  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to  
I hope you know this song is about you, about you.  
This song is about you, yeah, yeah!

"Do you wanna play a game?" Liam ask

"I don't know, I have never played any game" I say back   
"You haven't? You need to try hedbanz." Liam say and rush to find the game.   
"Okey, but I have never play it before, you need to tell me what to do" I say back   
"Sure buddy" Liam smiled and sat down. He started to get the game out while saying the rules.

We played for 20 minutes before we was tired of it.   
"What should we do now?" I ask  
"We can go out and play some football?" Liam say  
"But we are not allowed to, we must wait for Dani" I say   
"No, it's okey. Come on I'm bored! Pleeeeas" Liam was on his knees   
"Okey, but we need to tell Dani" I say.  
"Sure, I tell her"ism say and ran down.

He came back 5 minutes later and told me everything was okey. So we walk outside.  
We played football, I did kick the ball a little to hard and it fly over the fence.   
"Kicker must get the ball" Liam say.   
"O-o-okey, I guess it's fair" I say and start climb over the fence. It was a hedge on the other side. I couldn't find the ball.   
"Do you find it?" I heard Liam ask from the other side.   
"Noo, I think it's in you're neighbors garden" I say back.   
"Don't go there!" Liam say  
"I can see anyone, I'm going to look" I say before I tiptoed in to the garden.   
I couldn't find th... Someone grab me from behind and put something over my mouth.   
I could hear Liam shout my name before everything was black.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis pov:

It was a boring day at work, it wasn't much customers, I guess we can thank the internet for that. No one really buy cd anymore and vinyl. Spotify, streaming and I don't know what els people use this days, I guess it's not long until music stores don't exist anymore. I was registering the new CDs when I heard my phone ring. I look around the store, make sure no one was here. I took a glance at the caller id and saw Dani was calling me.

"Yo Dani, what's up" "Lou? I am so sorry! I-I say they couldn't go outside before I was finish and they did and now, I don't know, I mean" Dani rambles   
"Hey, slow down. Take a deep breath and then tell me what happened" I say

I heard her took a deep breath inn before she say   
"I told Liam and Harry not to go outside before I was finishing my work, but they went outside and Harry kick the ball over the fence and I don't even know how he get over it, but he did. And now I don't know where he is!" I could hear she was scared and almost crying, but I couldn't think anything els then the worst. What if he was back, what if that bastard had kidnapped my Harry!

I heard a "blink" at the door, signaling that I had a costumer. "Sorry we are closed" I shout to the person that came though the door.  
I didn't hear the sound that signaling that the costumer had walk back outside again. "Are you deaf? We are close, come back tomorrow" I snap to him. He just gave me a dum look before he walked outside again.

I rushed out the door, almost forget to lock it, but I did. I ran to my car and drives a little over the speed limit.  
•••••  
10 minutes later I was slamming on Dani's door, she opens fast." I am so sorry Lou!" She said. "Where was the last place you saw him?" I ask, panic in my voice. Liam came down the stairs. "I show you" he said before he start walking to the door. "Liam, go to your room!" Dani say and she was very angry. I understand why she was, but I still wanted to hear what Liam had to say. "I really want to hear what Liam has to say about this" I try to keep my voice calm and under control.

"He told me everything and I will show you where Harry kick the ball" she said. We turned around and headed to the door  
"wait!" Liam say. Dani and I turn around.   
"I told you to go to your room" Dani's was not angry now then 2 minutes ago.   
"I didn't tell you everything" Liam say and look down to the ground. "What!" Dani scream and walk to him.   
"We talk about you punishment lateral. Why didn't out tell me everything wen I ask you to and what els do you know!?" I couldn't help to feel a little bad for Liam, but then again, he didn't do what Dani had said, and because of that, I had lost my Harry.

"Well I did see the kidnapper, I didn't get a great look at him, but it looks like a man. He had a black hoodie on and some black skinny jeans. I didn't see his face or anything usefully, I'm sorry" Liam said and I could se a tear drain from his eyes and down his skin. "It's okey Liam, you did your best" I started before I was interrupt from Liam   
"no, I could have try to help him. I could have try to get that stupid fuck away. I could have fight" now it was mine turn to interrupt Liam. "No! You could have been kidnapped to or.." I couldn't finish the last sentence, but by the look at Liam and Dani they understand what I was about to say. And I couldn't think if that was what happened to Harry.

I didn't know how mr. Crowley looked like, maybe I could ask Niall. He would know. I also thought it was right if me to call Cassandra and tell her that Harry was gone. Maybe she had seen something or whatever. I didn't know where to start I was panicking inside. "I need to go and look for him, I call you if I find something" I said.   
"Wait, I come with you" dani say.   
"Yeah, me too" Liam said.   
"In your dreams Liam, you are going to your room and I will lock that door mister" dani said.   
"You don't haft to come whit me Dani" I said. "Yes I do, it's my fault. Just wait 1 minutes so I can make sure this one is locked in his room" she said and pointed at Liam. I watch her and Liam walk up the stairs, Liam was not happy about it.   
I found my phone and go to contacts, I scroll down till I found the name I was looking for.

"Looooou!" I heard on the other side. Niall wasn't allowed to talk at the phone, but when I was calling, it was okey.   
"Hey Niall, how are you?"   
"I'm great, I miss you though. When will I see you? How is Harry? I am so sorry for last time" Niall keeps rambling.   
"That's why I'm calling actually. He is gone. I believe your old owner has found him" I say.   
"What? Why? How?" Niall said on the other line.   
"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell you now, but I will later" I said.   
"Okey, so what do you need help with" he ask.   
"What does he looks like? Where do he live? Do you know why he took Harry?"   
I saw Dani walking down the stairs. She out her jacket and converse on before we walked out and she lock the door.   
"It's so many years since I last saw him, Lou. He could have moved and I am very sure he's not looking like he did all those years ago" he said   
"Pleas try Niall."   
"Okey. He was tall, dark hair, brown eyes and a little round.... Ehm I don't remember much more, I'm sorry Lou" Niall said and I could hear that he was disappointed in himself for not remembering more.   
"It's okey Niall, thanks. Do you remember his address?" I ask with hope.

"Not actually, but I remember he lived outside the city. North. He work at a strip club if I remember correct.   
I'm sorry, if I do remember anything els I sure as hell call you right away" he said.   
"Thank you Niall" I smiled   
"Call me if you find anything? Or call Zayn since I don't have my own phone" Niall asked.   
"Yeah, sure. By the way, where is he?" I just remembered now that I haven't heard anything from Zayn while I was talking to Niall.   
"At the store, he forgot his phone and he said I could answer if it was you so.." I heard in the other line.   
"Okey. Say hi to him from me?"   
"Sure will, Lou. Keep safe and don't go alone. He is dangerous" he said.   
"I won't, bye Niall" I heard Niall say bye before I hang up the phone.

Dani and I was in the car, driving again, little over the speed limit.   
"So where are we going first?" Dani ask   
"We are going to the hybrid store where I did buy Harry. I need to tell Cassandra and maybe she can help" I said, my eyes still in the road.   
"Oh okey" was all she said. And the rest of the trip was silence. 

•••••

20 minutes later we was walking in the door. A boy was looking up from his phone.   
"Hello, I can I help you with anything?" He said with a big smile.   
"Yeah, where can I find Cassandra?" I ask  
"She is out for lunch. Is it anything I can help you with?" He ask, still whit the smile.   
"No, do you know where she is? I really need to talk to her." My patience got smaller for every minute.   
"No, but she will be back in an hour. And I'm very good at my job so I'm sure I can help" wow, I really wanted to slap that smile of his face.   
"I'm sure you are, ehm.." I said, not really knowing his name.   
"Call me Seth" he said   
"Okey, Seth. I'm sure you are very good at your job, but this is something that I really need to talk to Cassandra about.   
Do you think maybe you could call her for me?" I ask.   
"She don't like when I interrupt her lunch"   
"Pleas call her and tell her Louis Tomlinson is here and he really need to talk to her about Harry!" I didn't mean to snap to the boy, but he really was pushing my limits

He was about to say something before Dani speaks up.   
"Listen, you don't want to push Louis anymore. Harry is missing and he thinks Cassandra could help.  
Can you just pleas call her or give me the damn number so I can call. Because we don't have time for this!"   
Seth looked a little shock before he pick up the phone and called, who I hoped it was, Cassandra.   
When he hung up the phone I told us that's she would be here in 5 minutes. Before he walked away.   
I could finally let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.   
"It will be alright Lou, just have a little faith." Dani said and put her arm around my back.   
I nodded.   
••••  
Harry's pov:

Everything was black. What the hell happened.   
Au, my wrist and arms hurt. Can I move? Oh my god, I can't move! I have no control. Man, this things around my wrists is really strong!   
What should I do. I didn't like the dark. I could hear that we was driving something. If I only could get through the dark I would be ready to run when the door open.

••••  
Maybe 10 minutes later the car or whatever it was, stopped. I could hear footsteps outside and then the door opens. I was so afraid that I almost got a heart attack. 4 strong arms took me and me and I tried to kick whit my foot, but they wouldn't move. I heard a door open and the one that holds me walk down a stair. Another door opens and the kidnapper put me down in the bed before he walk outside again.   
Some minutes later, the door opens again. I was sat in a sitting position, the rope around my arms was moved and the hood around my head was moved.

It took some time before my eyes got used to the light in the room. And when I could see, I was alone again. The room wasn't much. It had a bed and a dresser. That's all. I was sitting there for a while. It was a little cold so I put my arms in my pocket and I could feel some kind of a paper. A tear fell from my eye when I saw what was written on it.

•Always in my heart Harry, your sincerely Louis.   
The door opens and I man walked in.

"Hello Harry" he said. He took away the mouthpiece.   
My mouth opens before I took myself together.   
"You!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my lovely smiling goofball, Nialler! I'm proud to be one week younger then you! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me want to upload often.

Louis pov:

Some minutes later, Cassandra walked in to the store. "Louis, I came as soon as I could. What happened?" Cassandra was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Dani said before I could say anything.   
"I don't really care who's fault it was, I just want to know why my lunch was cut early and the look on your face, Lou, tells me that it has something to do with Harry. So pleas, just tell me!"   
"Cas, Harry is missing. I was at work while Harry was to Dani and Liam. Liam is a hybrid too and they are really good friends. They was playing outside and the ball fly over the fence. We believe Harry is kidnapped." I told her the short version. Cas was silence before she said something "I trusted you" she walked out the door. Dani and I run after her.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't Louis fault. I was the one suppose to keep an eye on him and I..." Dani was cut short when Cassandra shot to her

"Then why didn't you? Why did you let them go outside and play alone?"   
"I didn't, I told them to wait till I was finish, but they didn't" Dani had tears running down her face.   
I understand that Cassandra is upset, and it didn't surprise me. But I didn't think she was going to be this upset.   
"Whatever, let's go and find him" Cas said and walked to her car.   
"Where to?"

Harry's pov:

"Why?"   
"I missed you, I haven't seen you in awhile" he said while a smirk creep out on his face.   
"Let me go" I whispered, I couldn't look at his face. I felt tears building up behind my eyes.

"Oh Harry, why would I let you go now? After all this time watching you, I finally got you alone."   
He had been watching me? How? why? when?   
"Louis?" Was all that came out of my mouth. His face was going from this creepy happy face to a red angry face in a second.

"Forget about him, you will never see your boyfriend again. You are mine, like you always was suppose to be." I heard footsteps over my head. Someone els was here. He heard it too because he was muttering a "shit" before he put the mouthpiece back in my mouth.

"Don't you make a noise, or I swear you will regret it" was all he said before he walk out the door. I did as I was told. Didn't make a sound while I was listening to the sound above me.   
This house wasn't very soundproof, I could hear what they was talking about.   
"Lena. What are you doing here? I thought you was supposed to be at your mom this week."

"Nice to see you to dad" I froze. I didn't know he had a kid. But then again, I didn't know anything about him.   
"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you. Surprised, but happy. How are you doing kiddo?" I kept listening to the conversation.   
" I'm good, I just needed something from my room" I heard before two per of feet was walking away.

Louis pov:

We was driving around for 3 hours before Cassandra said anything.   
"I think we should go to the police"   
"Yeah right, and tell them what? That someone kidnapped our stolen hybrid?" Dani said sarcastic.   
"We didn't need to do that if you wasn't so clueless and let them go out by them self, this is all your fault and Harry is the one that suffers for it. I would h.." I couldn't take it anymore.   
"Shut up, both of you. I am so sick of you two fighting. Harry was MY responsibility and I screw this up. But I will find him, whit or whiteout you!"   
It was dead silence in the car for what felt like minutes but really was just seconds.

Dani was the first one to speak. 

"I know we take a risk whit doing that, but I don't see another solution"   
"I do, it is not a good plan and I understand if any of you would back out." I said. I look at them both.   
"I'm in" I couldn't help but smile when I heard that Dani would help me.   
"For Harry" Cassandra said.   
"Okey then. This is what we do..."

I don't know why I whispered it to them, but now we was on our way. After a good hour the car stopped on the other side of the street. We was looking at the house.

"Stay here" I told them before I was walking out of the car. I walk slowly but I came to the door to fast for my liking anyway. My hand was sweat and my heart beat faster and faster. I slowly lifter my finger and push the bell.   
I was about to give up and walk away when I heard someone open the door.   
"What do you want? Who are you?"   
He said.

"Hello, my name is Louis. Are you Mr. Crowley?" I asked   
"Yes I am, and do I know you" he wasn't a happy face to meet, but I kept talking to him.   
"You have meet me before, I was the one that asked you if I could buy your hybrid"

"I hade many that was interest to buy him, but he is dead" he said. It was harder to breath, Harry is not dead. How could he know that for sure? He couldn't know.. Unless he was the one to kill him. I put my brave face on and I told him everything. I just hoped that he wouldn't kill me or that he wasn't the one that kidnap my sweet kitten boy.

"I know Harry run away from you. I was the on that adopted him." I started   
He didn't say anything, but if look could kill, I would be dead now.   
"It must be a damn good reason why you tell me this kid. Why are you risking jail for this?" He say after a minute.   
" Harry is kidnapped, and I was wondering if you had any clue of who it could be" tears pressed behind my eyes.

"Why do you risk your life for Harry? It was a stupid move to come here and tell me. So why shouldn't I call the police?" He asked   
"I don't care about myself, I just need to know if Harry is okey. I love him and I didn't get the chance to tell him. And if we find him, I would do it, just.. Pleas" I couldn't hold back the tear anymore.

"You know I take him home if we find him. And you will be sent to jail."   
"I know" I said simply.   
I was a nervous when he didn't say anything for a while.   
"Okey" he said and open the door for me

"Come in and tell me what you know"   
I sent a text message to Dani, telling them to go home and that I would take care of it. They said I needed to call them right after I find him, and I agreed.

One and a half hour later I had told Mr. Crowley everything. From the start to the end.   
"Like I said, I had many people that was interesting in him, but we start from the top and we will find him soon" I couldn't help believe why he was so nice, sure he gets Harry back, but it was no question if he would run away himself.

"Can I ask you something? Why don't you think Harry run away himself?" I needed to know.   
"You don't" was all he said before he starts writing down names I guess was the people that wanted to buy Harry.  
••••

Harry's pov:

I don't know how long I had been here, but it felt like days. I was hungry, sleepy and I really neede to use the bathroom. It was dark down here so I don't know what time it was. Is it night, morning or afternoon? I heard the door open before I saw some light from the hallway creep thought the door.   
" sorry about that Harry, but we are alone now."

He turn on the light in the room. My eyes hurt a little before I could open them up. It looked like a basement. The floor was made of stone and the walls was made of bricks. I was no windows. There was a bed, a closet, some books on the floor and another door on the left wall. I was sitting in a cheer, hands and feet handcuffed.

He took of the handcuff from my feet and helped me up. He opens the other door and I saw a toilet, I walked closer. It also was a shower with some soap and one sink on the other side from the shower.

"I'm going to get you some food. You are free to go around and take a look, but behave or I take away the food again.

I nodded. 

He was on his way to close the door before I speak up.

"Can you tell me what time it is, pleas?"  
He laughs "yeah sure, it's 18.35"   
he said before he closed the door again.   
My mind was home with Louis. I wondered what he did right now. He was not at work. They closed about 30 minutes ago. Did he know I was missing, was he looking for me? Will he ever find me?   
I didn't want to use any of the things in this room, but I really really needed to pee!

It wasn't long before he was back , and this time with food. He told me to sit on the bed before he took of my handcuffs so my hands was free. I look down at the plate with food. I got a bottle of water, two slice of bread, one with chicken and the other with fish. It was also some apple-bites. It really did looked good.

He must have seen that I was just watching the food.   
"I promise it's not poised. And this is not the kinds of food you will get regularly. But for now we will talk and you will eat"

Fine I thought, I took a bite of the bread with the chicken. It wasn't that bad.   
"So you do remember me" he started to say.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You are Chris from the hybrid park" I say after I was done with my first bite.   
" Christian, and is that the only time you remember?" He asked   
" yeah, because that's the only time we met?" I more asked.   
" no it's not the first or the only time we have met. I was with you when you was a baby" he took a deep breath before he said. 

"Harry, I'm your father"

•••••

 

Louis pov:

We had been here for hours, and the list was becoming longer and longer. We were both tired. I look at my phone, seeing that it was 22.46 already.   
"This is hopeless, there is so many" mr. Crowley say before he leans his head back.

"We can't give up, pleas Mr. Crowley. Do you have any idea who would do this, who are the person that will get the most out of this?" I ask desperate   
"Stop with the Mr. Crowley. You can call me Fergus, that's my real name."   
"Okey, Fergus. Do you remember something from the past of Harry or something" it was dead silence before he jumped up from the sofa.   
" oh my god, I know who it is! I cant believe I didn't remember him before!"   
"What, who is it. Tell me!" I almost scream to him.

"It's Christian Gray. Harry's father."   
I was lost for words. Harry's father? I know he technically did have a father but he never say anything about him, and I didn't ask.   
So if he is with his father. How bad could it be, right? He wouldn't kill his own son?


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's pov: 

I couldn't say anything, I was shocked. My mom had never told me anything about my "father" I never thought I'd had one.   
"I don't have a father " was all I said.   
"Harry, Harry, Harry. How do you think you came to this world? By magic?" He laughed at his own joke, like it was the funniest thing he ever heard.   
"I guess your mom never told you the history about our time together" oh my god, I really don't want to know about it.  
"No, she didn't, and I don't want to know now. All I want to know is why, why now?" I had a hard time holding back the tears now.

 

"I need money, and you are a moneymaker" that was it, all I was for my " father" something he could make money from. I don't know how, but something told me that it wasn't without pain and tears.

"its late, go to sleep and tomorrow you will meet Olivia"

He handcuffed me to the bed and turned the light off.

"Who is Olivia" I asked. He turned around and smirked before I was alone in the dark.

If only I could sleep, but I cant. Instead my mind is home with louis, cuddling on his bed and I tell him over and over again how much I love him.

" I'll see your face again, You will find me" I whisper out in the dark before my eyes closed.

Louis pov:

"What do you think he want whit harry?" I asked mr. Crowley

"We don't know if it's him louis." But something told me that it was true.

"And its nothing we can do today, its after midnight. You can stay here and we can do more tomorrow." Fergus said.

I don't think I can get any sleep tonight, but if I stay here we can get an early start tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks" I said

I saw Mr. Crowley walked up the stairs and I lay down on his sofa.

Like I thought, I couldn't sleep. I was to scared for my kitten and I couldn't help to think that bringing Fergus in this was a really bad idea.

But one thing first, I need to find my harry.

 

Mr. Crowleys pov:

I figured it was best for me to do the rest myself. Louis was tired, even if he didnt say anything. I don't know what I think about this situation, but if its true, if Christian Gray has harry. He had it better here, believe it or not. Chris was bad news and the sooner we find harry the better .

3 hours later and still no luck, where is he? I had found his ex-wife and I send her a mail, asking if she know where he is. But its 4 in the morning so all I can do now is to wait for her to read the mail. I couldn't sleep, all could think of is do I want to take harry from a guy that really love him? The only reasons why I help him is that I want my hybrid back. I am not a soft guy, but I know how it feels to love someone. My wife, Amelia was the love of my life. And i miss her every day. Louis got to say goodbye, thats more then what I got.

 

Harrys pov:

I woke up to sharp pain in my neck.

"Take it easy kitten, im just replacing your old chip with a new one." a woman said she had short orange hair, a healthy figure, very little make up and a white jacket. "who are you, what do you want?" i asked

"My name is Olivia, and I'm a science professor. Im here to take you to my lab and take some tests on you" in the same second, Chris came in to the room.

"you awake" he said before he turned to Olivia

"Is he ready to transfer?"

"yes sir"

" Listen harry, if your good, we're good. But if you make this hard for us, well i don't recommend it"

I nodded. He tok the handcuffes of and took a hard grep on my upper arm. I didn't do anything, whats the point? I cant escape this, and even if i could run form them, I have this damn chip in my neck so i don't think i will get far. Its better to behave and maby they eas some of the pain.

I was put in a cage back in a black SUV and couple minutes later we was on the road. i don't know how long this ride would take so i try to find a comfortable possession. The radio was on and a beautiful song was played.

"That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore"

This is how I feel about louis, but I need to stop thinking about him, but everything reminds me of him. I just need to accept that I will never meet him again.

I don't know how long we had been driving for, but the car stopped and christian open the backdoor.

"Here we are kid" i didnt say anything when he open the lock to my cage. He put a collar and clip a leash to it before he dragged me out of the car. I lande on my arms and knees.

"You dont need to stand up, this is the way you will walk from now on anyway" He walked fast and i had problems to walk as fast as him. My knees and hands hurts so bad after walking one them.

We got inside and it was a lobby before we walk in a long hallway and in a door where her lab was. It had gray walls, smelled awful and it had many scary sounds from all the things around the room. I didn't wanna stay here, i tried to take of. And it worked, olivia was so suprised that she lost the leash. But it was a short freedom. Christian, who had sign some papers in the lobby, walked in just when i was about to open the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he says and took a fast hold on my shoulder.

I swallowed hard, this was not good.

"Well!?" He screamed in my face.

I couldn't say anything, I was so scared and tired and did I say I was really scared.

"I told him to see if you was one your way, I'm sorry sir. " Olivia said, what just happened? Did she help me ?

"Is that right harry?" Chris said.

I nodded

"Yes sir."

"I really don't know what to believe, but whatever." He took me up from the floor and walked to a metal table where he put me down.

"Lay down" was all he said, I didn't want to get in more trouble so i did what he ask me to and he started to lock me to the table. My arms was handcuffed to a wall over my head and my feet was locked to the table. Last I got a leather belt over my hips.

"There, now you don't get anywhere." He turn around to face Olivia

"I'm going to get home, call me if anything happens. i be back tomorrow. And don't take him away from this table, understand?"

"yes sir" Olivia said and my lovely father walked out of the room.

"Thanks for helping me" I said

"For what? i told you to look for Mr. Gray" she said and winked

i took a deep breath and prepared myself for whats coming.

Louis pov:

I woke up to Mr. Crowley talking in the phone.

"Thank you, bye"

"who's that" I asked

"Someone that gave me the address to Christian Gray" He said and i jumped up from the couch.

"What are we waiting for?"i asked and was on my way out.

We got in his car and i couldn't help to feel both scared and happy.

The ride was silence and 30 minutes later we parked on the other side of the street to a little green house.

"i think its best if you wait here" he said.

"Hell no, I'm coming with you" i said and was already on my way out.

"Louis, i promise if Harry is there, i get him back. but i don't think it's a good idea that you come. you could scare him off"

"Fine" was all I said. I didn't wanna argue whit him. I trust him to get Harry back, even if its only for himself I will see him.

Mr.Crowley walked out and i followed him whit my eyes. He stopped at the door and push the doorbell. It felt like a long time, but then someone open the door. i couldn't here what they said, but after a little while, Mr.Crowley walked inside. My heart have never beaten this fast before. It felt like hours before he came out again, but then the door opened and Mr.Crowley came out. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and I couldn't hold back the tears longer.

Harry was not whit him.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis pov:

"I'm sorry Louis" was all he said when he came back to the car. I didn't say anything. He took the hint and just started the car. All the way back I just looked out the window and I couldn't get the feeling that we missed something. Half an hour later we parked outside Mr.Crowleys house.

"Do you want to come in or?"

"No, thanks. I think I just walk home"

"Are you sure? i could drive you or call your friends"

"No, its fine, I need to clear my head" I turned around and walked home.   
Something felt wrong, I don't know what it was. To focus on something els I started to sing a song I have written myself. Music always help me.

"What a feeling to be right here beside you now

Holding you in my arms

When the air ran out and we both started running wild

The sky fell down

But you've got stars in your eyes

And I've got something missing tonight

What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow

I wish I could be there now"

I was walking in the wind, singing to myself. It started to rain, but I couldn't care that I was cold, wet and tired. Harry was out there somewhere, and thats all i care about. I will not give up.Nothing or no one could drag me down.

I found my phone and found the number I was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me. I need your help. Do you think you could meet me at Starbucks in half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure mate. See you then"

I ran the last way to Starbucks. I ordered a caffè mocha and blueberry scone before I found a table back in the store.

"Hey mate, whats up?"

"Hey Zayn, not so good. I need your help. And Niall too"

"What can we help you with, where is Harry?" Zayn was looking around like he was expecting to see Harry somewhere, what a feeling that would have been. See him walking in the door. I took a deep breath and tried to fight away the tears that was threatened to come.

"Thats what i need help with. Harry is kidnapped" and 10 minutes later i was finish with the whole story. Zayn didn't say anything. He was just looking at me before he took a deep breath and said.

"We are here for you Lou, whatever you need. Do you have a plan or..?"

I couldn't help my big smile that was all over my face. i knew Zayn would help me. I felt bad for not talking to him the last week.

"Well I know who took him and I know where he lives. The problem is that he is keeping Harry another place. So I hope Niall would know anything about the guy"

"lets go home and ask him. By the way, who is this guy?" Zayn was looking at me.

"Harrys father" i said.

"okey then" was all Zayn said before we was walking out the door and into his car

it didn't take long before we was meet by a happy dog hybrid.

"Lou, I've missed you buddy" Niall said and he was hugging me tight.

"Missed you too puppy" I smiled. It really had been to long since i saw Zayn and Niall.

"Where is your kitten, Is he still mad at me" Niall's ears was flat on his head and his tail was down.

"No not at all, Niall. About where Harry is, i hope you could help me" and then i told the whole history again. After i told him the story all i could do is wait for Niall to say something, anything. And i crossed my fingers, toes and everything i could. I really need some good news. "so" I says.

"I'm sorry, I dont know. Actually I didn't know Harry had a dad. Do i have a dad? How was Harry and I made? Are me and Zayn made the same place?" Niall had lost focus, really Niall.. NOW!?

"Niall. Pleas. Harry. I tell you another time, just pleas try to focus on Harry. You are the smart one" Zayn said desperately.

"Oh, sorry. Well you know where his dad live so why don't we just hide outside his house and follow him wherever he goes.?"

"Niall, really thats the most stu.."

"Genial idea i have heard, you are a genius Niall" Why haven't i thought about that, so simple and great.

"Come on, Zayn is it okey that we take you car." I was on my way out when i looked back and saw that Zayn and Niall hasn't moved.

"You are coming, right?" I wasn't sure if they really would, and i would do this by my self if i needed.

"Yeah, sure mate. But tomorrow. Its late and we need to sleep. He is not going anywhere tonight. When was the last time you eat something?" Zayn asked

"Pleas Zayn, i need to go now. and i don't know when was the last time i eat."

"No, you can't help Harry if you are tired or faints. Come on Lou"

I knew I had lost so I just sat down on the sofa. Zayn was in the kitchen and made us some food and Niall tried to comfort me. He lay his head in my lap and I petted him on the head and brushed my fingers through his hair. Not long after, Zayn came out with tree plates, two had beef and mashed potatoes and the last one was filled whit fish and chicken. Niall had a strange food habits.

Harrys pov:

Olivia sat the last needle in my arm for the night. I was so tired, scared, hurt and hungry. the day had just been filled with so much pain. I don't know what half the things she did was for, but she told me it was for research. Blood was taken out from my arm, and a lot of different liquid was sat in.

This is the last one Harry, this just help you to sleep. We are finish for today. She pressed it in my arm and it didn't take long before i felt heavy sleep comes over me. The last thing i saw before i fall a sleep was Olivia, putting a blanked over my body.

"Lou, is that you?" i saw a figure standing on the other side of the room.

"Harry, where have you been, why did you run away from me?" the figure asked.

"I didn't, i was kidnaped, it wasn't my fault." I panicked  
"I love you Harry" the figure came closer and it was my mom.   
"I love you too mom" we hugged  
"Don't give up Harry, fight baby" so I did fight. I really wanted to give up to the pain. "He needs you" mom say and there was Louis. Crying bee some gravestone. "Whose that" I asked   
He did never find you, but he needed to close the case. I looked closer and saw my name on it.

Louis Pov:

I had send Mr.Crowley a text. Told him our plan. He agreed to meet us outside Christians house the first think tomorrow. i didn't wanna bring him, but he was the only one that could call the police and get him arrested. it was his hybrid after all. And yeah, the police could arrest anyone that illegally stole, beat, rape you hybrid.

The next day we meet Mr.crowley outside Christians house. I think we waited 2 or 3 hours before we saw anything. Christian came out and walked to his car.

"Here we go" I said

We drove a short distance behind him. And after a while we stopped at a large building.

" Okey, this must be it. Do we have a chance to get in and see if they have Harry. " Zayn asked

"No, I called the police and their one the way. They are the only one that can help us" Mr. Crowley said.

"Whatever, just bring Harry back to me. Pleas" I said.

The wait was awful, i didn't know what they did to him. 5 minutes later we heard some police siren. Mr crowley meet them outside and together they walked in. We was asked to stay in the car, i didn't like it, but I didn't wanna risk Harrys freedom.

Harry's pov:   
I woke up with tears down my face, I can't give up, for Louis case. I heard shouting and talking outside.  
And suddenly the door opened. It was the police. Maybe it was Louis that has sent them. "Is this your hybrid sir?" One of the police asked.   
It was Louis I could feel it. "Yeah, that's him" that voice was not Louis, it was mr crowley.   
He came to my table "hello Harry, long time no see." He grinned.  
I was cut lose from the table and he put a leash to my collar. Outside I saw Olivia and Christian in handcuffs.   
Outside I wasn't expecting anything else then walk right to his car.   
"Someone will say goodbye" he say and on the other side of the street I saw Zayn, Niall but more importantly, Louis.   
I heard the sound of the clip from the leash go off and I ran to Louis.

"Louis it's really you, I'm sorry. I don't mean to get kidnapped. Pleas I need you." I cried on his shoulder.   
"Hey angel, I know kitty I know babe" he said.   
"Take me home" he whispered.   
Tears pressed in my eyes.   
"Wish I could love, but the only way to get you safe outside of the kidnapping, was to call MR. Crowley." I didn't wanna let him go, but I knew I needed to. A deal is a deal, he hold his part of it, now it's mine tour.   
"Your perfect, babe. Never forget that" I said before mr. Crowley came

"Time to go Harry" mr Crowley said.

Mr. crowley took the leash on Harry and was walking back to his car.  
I couldn't hold the tears back anymore so I let it all out. I knew i had to give Harry back when i decided to tell Mr.Crowley all about it, and I did get to say goodbye, but it was not enough.   
Just then Harry pushed Mr.crowley so he lost the leash.   
He was running right to me and I took him in my open arms.   
He kissed me on the lips. I looked up from Harrys neck and saw Mr. crowley was on his way up. He was angry i could tell.

"I love you Lou, never forget that" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Harry get right back here!" Mr crowley shouted

"Harry you need to get back so he don't hurt you" i whispered back.

"I don't care, he will hurt me anyway. i can take a little more, that kiss was worth it"

i hugged him harder before I shouted back " He will come back right away, but pleas don't hurt him, pleas"

He thought about it but i could see he nodded and even if everything in my body told me not to let Harry go, I did. We could never be happy together and if I let Harry go, I will believe that he don't get hurt.

"You need to go Harry, pleas I can't live with myself if he hurts you. I will see you again" I told him.

"you promise?" he ask   
I nodded   
"okey" he said and gave me one last hug.

"I love you, goodbye" I say and did everything i could not to run after him.

I had promised him that we would meet again and i would do everything to make that happen, but i didn't know if that was a promise i could hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday to day, and I want to give you, my lovely readers, a new chapter.   
> Hope you like it. Kudos and comments are always welcomed


	15. Chapter 15

Louis pov;

Everything is to much for me, I don't know how to make a new start. Do you ever look up at the sky and wish that things would have been different? That I never crossed the park or if I was with zayn 10 more minutes? That I never meet Harry? That I didn't wanted a hybrid?

I don't.  
You follow your heart even you know it can break sometimes.

I may never be the one to kiss him good night or the one to call him mine. I may never hold him in my arms again.   
Or make him feel love. That day I was one step closer to Harry, but still two steps away.

I don't know how many nights I have just laid in my bed and wish Harry was okey.   
and how many nights will it take to count the stars? that's how long it will take to get Harry out of my heart, if that's even possible.

I could hear my ringtone in the distend,   
" if I could fly, I been coming right back home to you"   
Wow, I really should have changed the tone. But I keep ignoring it, like I have done since that day.   
The doorbell was next. But I just took my duvet over my head.

"Lou?" I know that voice and I felt someone sitting in my bed.   
"Lou, it's been 3 weeks. Come on, you can't live like this anymore. Do you think this is what Harry wanted for you?"

Harry. A name i learned to love and protect. But I failed, I don't deserve to be able to say his name anymore. I should just cut my tongue out.

"Okey, that's enough Lou. Don't go all emo on me now"   
"Shut up Dani" I said   
My duvet was taken of me and I was face to face with Dani.   
"Listen, you are going to eat this sandwich I brought for you and get some close on. Then you and me are going to visit one little greeneyed kitten" I just nodded in shock, to afraid my words doesn't come out right.   
"But first, take a shower" someone said, and I got a bucket with ice cold water all over me and my bed.   
I saw a proud Liam standing with a blue bucket in his hands.

Dani pov;

3 weeks I have been playing his mom. Cleaning his house, give him food, sing for him. And now I'm really tired of it. I thought he would get over it, but he didn't, so I took one call to one mister Crowley. And it wasn't easy, but I made him agree to a meeting for Lou and Harry. And that day was today.   
I found some clothes for Lou, black skinny jeans, vans and t-shirt with a leather jacket.   
"Dani, that's perfect" Lou said when he came out from the shower.   
"I know, and we don't have the time for you to try everything you have. So I made it easy for you" I smiled   
"Thanks. I don't have time to fix my hair. Is it okey if I wear a beanie" he asked  
"Sure honey"   
He found a gray beanie and eats the sandwich in 3 bites. I'm ready, he said and then we was on our way.

Harry pov;

"Time to wake up"   
Great, So I wasn't dead anyway? My days was more or less just laying in my cage, the first week or so Mr. Crowley was back at his old habits, but I couldn't focus and when I got punished and didn't care. And this last for a week, he just stopped. I was in a thin line between life and death. But I'm not so lucky that death was the one who won.

He could make me eat and take showers, or he forced me to do it. But that was that. I spend my days in the cage.   
"Time for some food and shower, then I have a surprise for you. We are going out!"   
Out? What was his plan now? Have he finally got tired of me.   
After some food and a shower, we was ready to go. He had dressed me in skinny black jeans, black t- shirt and boots. My curls just hanging naturally.   
Get in, was all he said. And when he locked the cage, he put a bag in whit me.   
This is it, I will finally be free. I couldn't help to smile a little.

We drove to one of the hybrid parks, the one I meet Louis for the first time. Is he going to kill me here?

"We are here, get out. " was all he said before he took the leash on me again. We was walking the other way from where the hybrid park was. I just followed him whit my eyes fast on the ground. Then he stopped and I could hear the clip from the leash go of. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. No, it can be? Is this just a coincidence? I looked at mr. Crowley.   
"Go. It's okey" I tried one step, looked at mr. Crowley. Tried one more. He nodded. I took on more step before I ran and jumped in the arm of a man I have unfamiliar feelings for. He catches me and I never wanted to let go of his arms ever again. So strong and protecting. I felt safe again.

"Hi love, wanna come home whit me?"   
"Yes, yes and a million more yes" I said and kissed him on his lips.

"Well this is awkward" I heard someone said. I let go of Louis lips and look behind him.   
"Hey Dani, hello Liam" I said and got a big smile from them both.  
"Hi kitten" Dani said.

I turn around to see mr. Crowley let go of the bag he had with him.   
"I don't think you need this stuff, but I took it anyway." He said. He was walking closer and closer to me and Louis and I suddenly got panic that he would take me away again.   
But instead he shakes Louis hand and said   
"He's all yours now. Love always win" he turns to me and said to take care of myself before he pet my head. And then all we saw was his back and he was walking away from us.

"Let's go home" Louis said  
" I love you" I said and kiss him.


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be all love, fluff and lollipops. Just because I wanted to try to write that, and I miss Larry :( and Louis and Harry is free to be with each other, so why not? Love you lots, and remember; votes and commends help me to continue this story, and its fun!

Harry's pov:

Home, I couldn't stop smiling. I felt my eyes soon would be flowing over whit tears.

I would finally be free, free to be with the one I really like. I stole a glance toward Louis, just to find his eyes at me. I blushed as I look down to our holding hands.

"Don't hide you beautiful face baby, I kind of like it" Louis said.

I looked up at him. "I kind of like your dorky face to" I said.

"heyy, my face is not dorky. It's a king worthy, it's made of stars and candy" he said as he unlooked the door to the car.

"How dose it even make sense?" I laugh.

Louis just smirked as an answer.

"ookey. I think I'm going to take the bus home, see you around guys. Don't be strangers." Dani waved and she was on her way to the bus stop.

Louis opened the car door for me before he goes around to his side.

We drove in silence, my hand on Louis' thigh.

"What do you think about take away?" Louis smiled "I love that... pizza?" I couldn't help it I love pizza. Pizza with extra cheese and ham is just too good. "Pizza it is then"

We drove to pizza hut and got our pizza.

Louis opened the door to the house and sat the pizza on the table in our living room.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, can you find a movie we can watch?"

"Sure" I said. I walk to his dvd section and look over the movies he had. It was so many. I couldn't choose. Then Louis came back with two glass of milk.

"Do you find anything you like?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen that many movies" I said

"What about this" he asked.

It was a movie whit two dogs and a cat on front, Homeward Bound, The Incredible Journey it said.

"Yeah, if the cat is smarter then the dogs"

"It is, and it it's a little sassy too" he smiled

"Then what are we waiting for" I said and watch Louis set the movie in the dvdplayer.

It was a really funny and sad movie I liked it. And like Louis said, the cat was smart.

We were lying together on the sofa.

Louis kiss me and play with my hair. I turned around to kiss him back.

The kiss was beginning to be a lot more heated and it was more lust in it for every kiss we shared.

"Do you want to go to out bedroom" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I thought you never going to ask"

We walked hand in hand up the stairs.

Inside out bedroom, Louis lays me down on the bed.

" Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready?"

I nodded

" This is the one time I really wanted to do this. And I want you.. all of you."

Louis kissed me down to my neck and when he found my sweet spot, I couldn't stop myself from make a sound. He kept sucking and biting on my sweet spot before he licks it over. He looked at the soon to be bruised spot whit pride.

"Now everyone will know that your mine" and then he blows on it.

"Louis, I need you" I couldn't help myself from sounding needy.

" I Know babe, I will take care of you. Trust me"

"Put your hands up babe"

I did, as Louis took my shirt off and he kissed me down my stomach. "Louis stop teasing" I could hardly form any words so it came out more like a whisper.

"Hush kitty, I will make you feel so good" he said between kisses.

Then he sat up and took his own shirt of. I could see all his tattoos and I couldn't help myself from touch them.

He put his thumbs down my pants and looked at me like he was asking for permission. I nodded. He pulled gently my pants off.

He carefully touch my dick over my boxer.

"Lou... Loui.. Louis pleas " I said.

"What do you want me to do with you dick, its so hard and its paints me to see it lock in there" oh my god his voice!

"How about we let it free babe?"

"Ye.. yes pleas"

He pulled my boxer off. " Hello beautiful"

He stands up and took his own pants and boxer off. If he think my dick was nice, what are his then? It was no word in the world that could make justice for his; it was god's own art.

His touches the head gently whit his fingertip and used my precum and his spit as lube. He then sat on top of my dick and slowly pressed himself down on me.

"I need you babe, I'm going to ride you, is that okay" Lou asked.

"Pleas" was all I said before he starts riding me, and fuck, I was gripping the sheets when he starts going faster and faster. And it wasn't long before I was going to come.

"Lou, Louis I'm going to come" I said while bite my lower lip.

"Then come for me baby, I want to see you come" and whit that I came so fast. He kept riding me till I was finish before he got off me, and lay down beside me.

I got up and kissed Louis down his stomach. And when I got to his dick I put my mouth over and played whit the tip of his dick whit my tongue.

" I want to taste you" I said looking trough my lashes up at Louis.

"You don't need to babe, "he said.

" I know, but I want to make you feel good now."

I put as much as I could, which was almost everything in my mouth.

And he groaned and it didn't take long before he came to. I swallowed everything.

I lay beside Louis again and he put his arms around me. And kissed my head.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Louis asked.

"I'm to tired, I just want to sleep here, in your arms." And I could almost not hold my eyes open any longer.

"Tomorrow then" he said and kissed me again.

"Tomorrow" I said, already half a sleep.

" I love you, you know that right?" Lou whispered while he kisses my head again.

"Good, I love you too"


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Louis woke up whit a lot of hair in his mouth. He blinks his eyes, trying to wake up a little more. Harry was laying whit his head in Louis' neck and Louis couldn't help himself from smiling wide. Somebody will say it's too early, but Louis didn't care. He was in love whit the smaller boy whit soft ears and tail. And he would keep loving and protect Harry the rest of his life.

The little kitten starts waking up, moving his head up so Louis saw into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He was never tired of them eyes.

"Good morning" Harry said sleepy.

"Good morning babe" Louis said back and kissed one of Harry's ears.

"You hungry?" Louis said when he heard Harry's tummy rumbles.

"I want to lay here" Harry said and wraps his arms around Louis' bar torso.

"Hehe, sure babe. I go get us some breakfast in the bed then" He said and tried to get up

"Noooo" Harry wined

"I be back soon babe, you need food" and whit that Harry let him go.

Louis walked downstairs to make himself and Harry some pancake.

15 minutes later he was on his way up whit to plate of pancake for Harry and him, a glass of milk for Harry and one whit tea for himself.

They spend the rest of their day in bed, cuddling and watching movies.

The 3 next weeks was wonderful; full of cuddling, walks in the park, visit to the hybrid-park and Zayn and Dani came often over to Louis whit Niall and Liam so Harry had someone to play whit. They became their own little group.

It was Saturday and Louis had time off work. Louis woke up 10 Am; Harry was still sleeping so Louis just slipped out of bed too make him and Harry breakfast.

Half an hour later and Harry was still sleeping.

"Harry, I made some breakfast, are you hungry?"

Before Louis could say anything more, Harry jumped out from bed and run to the bathroom.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Louis opened the bathroom door. There was Harry laying over the toilet and vomited.

Louis rushed too Harry and sat down, holding his hair away from his face and stroked him soothing on his back. After some minutes Harry sat up, laying his head against the wall.

"I don't feel very well" was all he said.

"Back to bed whit you" Louis said. Louis followed Harry back and lay him down in their bed; yes it was their bed now. Harry had been sleeping there every since he came home.

Louis went downstairs to get Harry a glass of water and a bucket if he needed to puke again.

"Can you lay with me, please?" Harry asked

"Of course" Louis said and lay down. Harry laid his head on Louis' chest, Louis stroke his hand in Harrys hair. It didn't take long before Louis heard Harry's soft snores.

The day after, Harry wasn't feeling any better the next day, so Louis took Harry to the doctor.

They had their own doctor for hybrids.

"Louis Tomlinson" a nurse said.

Louis and Harry walked inside together.

"So what seems to bee the problem here? "The doctor says.

"My hybrid, Harry isn't feeling very well. He was puking all morning and yesterday to. And he is so tired that he just want to sleep." Louis says.

"Hmm, I'm going to take a few testes and then we see what we will do from there."

The doctor took some blood tests and other things.

"Very well then. You can go back to the waiting room and a nurse will get you soon"

They walked back to the waiting room and 15-20 minutes later the nurse came to get them.

"Come whit me please" she said.

The follow here, they walked past the room they was in first and walked in 4 doors longer down the hall.

"Hello, my name is dr. Jackson and I'm going to be your doctor trough this exciting time." The new doctor says.

"Excuse me, exciting time?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, the blood test and the other tests were very easy to find out, and after what you told dr. Hendrix, I'm glad to inform you that your kitten here, is pregnant."

Louis world just stops there.

How is that even possible Louis thought before he indeed remembered that he had woken Harry on a very pleasant way the day after and one thing lead to another.

"Harry here, is 3 weeks and I don't know if you know this but the normal pregnancy for a cat-hybrid is seven month." She said.

Harry hadn't said anything, just sat their whit a blank expression.

"Harry? How do you feel?" Louis asked softly.

"I can see that this wasn't your plan? If you want, we can still take a abortion." Dr. Jackson said.

"NO!" this time Harry spoke up loud and clear.

The doctor just looked on Harry before she turns to Louis again.

"Well?" she said.

"No abortion" Louis said simply.

"Okay then, here is a brochure that let you know everything you need to know. Anything you want to know now?" the doctor asked.

"I don't think so, everything are in here?" Louis asked and pointed to the brochure.

"Yes, and if its anything you wonder about, just give me a call" she said whit a smile.

"Okay, thank you" Louis said

"I see you next appointment, then we can try to see the little one on the ultrasound. And maybe we see the sex. But it's a little hard the first month." And after that, they told their goodbye and a new appointment in five weeks.

When there was back in the car, Harry finally spoke.

"I really want to have this baby, I want to have this baby whit you Lou. Please don't send me away"

Louis could see Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Harry, I would never send you away. I want to have this baby as much as you do. And I want to have it together whit you. A nice little family" that was all Harry needed to let his tears fall completely. But this was happy tears. Louis kissed Harry and they drove home.


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks flew by, the morning sickness didn’t come as often anymore, but he was still tired and stuff and he ate more then before. They couldn’t be away for long or too far from a toilet. Other then eating and sleeping, Harry also peed.. A lot!  
Two weeks after they had been to the doctor, Louis invited Zayn and Dani over, Louis thought it would be good for Harry too see his friends again, and they also wanted to tell them the news. 

Louis came out from the kitchen whit a bowel of pasta for Harry. Harry was laying in the sofa whit a blanket; he was watching the notebook on TV.   
“Harry, are you crying?” Louis asked.   
Harry wipes away the tears, “No” he said. Harry sat up so Louis could sit down beside him. Harry took a spoonful of pasta and when the taste hit his tongue, it came right up again.   
“I`m sorry to say this Lou, but this taste terrible”   
“But it`s the same pasta I have always made”   
“And it smells disgusting” Harry added  
Louis could see that it hurt Harry too say it and then he remembered that his mother smelled better and got a different taste when she was pregnant whit his little sisters.   
“I take it right away, anything else you want to eat?”   
Harry thought about it before he said.  
“Chicken.. Stuffed with mozzarella” He thought a little more and said.  
“Wrapped in Parma ham and maybe a side of homemade mash?” he say a little embarrassed.  
“Okay” Louis said.   
“We don’t have Parma ham and mozzarella, but I`m going to the store now to get it” He said.   
“Are you sure it’s not too much off a problem?” Harry asked.  
“Not at all” Louis said, and then he smiled and said   
“ I want to keep you and the little one happy” He kissed Harry before he put on his shoes, put his wallet in his back pocket and took the car keys down from its place on the wall.   
“Be right back honey” Louis said and got out to his car. 

When Louis came home he was meet whit a full living room.   
Zayn, Niall, Dani and Liam were there. Louis could here Niall`s laughed about something Liam said.   
“Hi guys” Louis said and saw Harry was sitting up in the sofa, Niall and Liam beside him and Dani and Zayn on the other.   
“Hey Lou” Dani smiled  
“Long time, no see” Zayn said  
Niall got up from the sofa and gave him a big hug  
“LOUIS!” Louis laughs a little and said “ I missed you too Nialler”   
Louis looked at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Louis could tell something was off.   
“I`m going to make some dinner, anyone hungry?” Louis knew the answer, but he asked anyway.  
“You know me so well” Zayn said and laid his hand around Louis neck. Louis hit Zayn playful in his arm and said “Better then you know yourself sometimes” and hinted to the first time Zayn meet Niall.   
“Whatever makes you sleep at night” Zayn just said back and sat down in the sofa again.  
“Niall, I don’t need to ask if you are hungry. Dani and Liam? Fancy some chicken with Parma ham and mozzarella and homemade mash?” Louis asked the two lovebirds in his sofa.   
“Sure, thanks” Dani said.   
“Nice, I’m just going to take this upstairs. Harry, can you help me” Louis asked and held up some board games that he and Harry had played over the weeks. Zayn was just watching Louis, knowing that it was a lame excuse to talk to Harry or something. 

Harry got up and following Louis up the stairs. When they was in their room, Louis lay the games in his bookshelf.   
“What`s wrong Harry?” Louis asked concern.   
“Nothing” Harry said  
“I can see that something is wrong”   
“I just got a little headache” was all Harry said.  
“You need to tell me thing like this, I want what`s best for you. Are you sure its okay that our friends are here?”   
“Yeah, its great too see them again” Harry smiled. And this time it was a real smile.   
“Okay, I’m going to get you the medicine from the doctor. Do you want to tell them before or after the dinner?” Louis asked  
“After maybe”   
“Okay” Louis kissed Harry and then they got downstairs. 

Harry was walking back to Niall and Liam. Louis walked to the kitchen to start the food.  
“Need help?” Dani asked and Zayn followed behind.   
“Sure” Louis smiled.   
Louis made 3 glass of wine and gave Dani and Zayn one before he walked to the living room whit soda for Niall and Liam and tea for Harry.  
When he was back, he started whit the chicken, Dani got responsibility for the potatoes and Zayn was the DJ.   
“So how is everything in casa de Louis?” Zayn asked and switch the song too holding out for a hero by Bonny Tyler.   
“Its good” Louis said.   
“How about you two?” Louis asked back   
“Great, I`m actually going to school to learn Norwegian” Dani said  
“When do you ever need to talk Norwegian” Zayn laught  
“Don’t be an as, Zayn. I think its wonderful that Dani want to learn a new language” Louis said  
Dani smiled at Louis  
“I don’t know, I just wanted to learn some new language. I`m on waiting list to learn Spanish too” She said with proud.  
“That’s great, tell us something on Norwegian” Louis said while he wrapped the chicken in Parma ham.  
“Hmm, I just started but, hei jeg heter Dani, jeg er tjuetre år og bor I London” She says  
“And what nasty things did you just say” Zayn asked   
“Shut up Zayn, I said; Hello, my name is Dani, I am twenty three years old and I live in London” Dani said proud. 

"Wait, what? When did you have birthday?" Louis asked confused. Zayn looked at Louis whit the same face expression.  
“Last month” Dani said and looked down at the potatoes   
“Why didn’t you say something?” Now Zayn understands why Louis was so confuse   
“I don’t like to celebrate my birthday” She said.  
Zayn looked at Louis and and said.   
“You of all people should know that”

They didn’t talked anymore about that because Louis and Zayn could see that Dani didn’t like to, instead they talked about everything else

When the food was finish, they all got out in the living room, seeing Harry, Niall and Liam played a board game Louis forgot to take upstairs.   
“Dinner is ready” Louis said and they all sat down too eat. Still talking about everything and nothing. 

A while later they were finished eating and they was getting comfortable in the sofa.   
Harry was curled up on the sofa whit his head on Louis` shoulder.   
Zayn and Niall sat in the loveseat, Niall had his feet in Zayns lap and Liam has his hand around Dani`s shoulders in another sofa.   
“Harry and me got something to tell you guys” Louis started and looking at Harry to see if Harry was agreeing that this was the right time to tell them about the baby. Harry nodded.  
“Harry is pregnant. We are going to have a baby”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is soon over. i don´t know if i make a sequel or just a epilogue.   
> but it will for sure be one more chapter after this one. :) comments and kudos is fun and I really love it.

The living room was silent   
“Oh my god! Congratulation!” Dani shout and jumped up from the sofa. Giving each Harry and Louis a hug.  
“What a surprise mate” Zayn also came to hug Harry and Louis   
Niall just jumped in Louis arms and gave Harry a high five in the proses.  
After Liam also gave his congrats and a hug to both of them, they all sat down again.  
“When did you find out, tell us everything” Dani said whit a big smile.  
So Louis told them about the trip to the doctor, how long he was and that they are going to go to the doctor on Monday to try to see the sex of the child. 

Monday morning, Louis woke up whit the feeling of someone watching him, he blinked his eyes open and looked right in the eyes of Harry.   
“Good morning Lou” Harry said whit a big smile  
“Its way to early” Louis said and tried to turn around.   
“But, Lou. We are going to see the baby today.” And after Harry said that, it didn’t take many seconds before Louis got up. 

They took a quick shower together and eat some cereal before they got in the car, on their way to the doctor. The radio played Teenage Dirtbag.  
“What do you hope it’s going to be?” Louis asked Harry  
“I feel like its going to be a girl, but I would love it no matter what” Louis smiled at Harrys answer, he couldn’t give a better answer then that, Louis thought.   
“ Same” Louis said and kissed Harry`s hand. 

When they got to the doctor, They walked to the ward for pregnant hybrids.  
“Good afternoon, how are you today” The same doctor they had last time asked.   
“Good day, I am wonderful. We both are very excited too see the baby today” Louis said with a smiled.   
The doctor told Harry to lay down on the examination table; “Lift up your shirt please” she said.   
Harry lifted his shirt. You could see a small baby bump on his toned chest.   
“This can be a little cold” the doctor said and put gel on his bump.  
Harry closed his eyes and jumped a little when he got the gel on his stomach. 

“Hmmm” The doctor said.  
“What`s wrong” Louis asked worried   
“Nothing, well. I don’t hear one heartbeat… I hear three.”  
Louis mouth falls open  
“I can`t see the sex clearly on two of them, but I can congratulate you whit one boy”   
“Are we having triplets?”   
“Looks like it” the doctor smiled and answer Louis question  
The doctor took and printed 3 exemplars from the ultrasound. Louis and Harry would give Zayn and Niall and Dani and Liam one each.   
Their next appointment was in 6 weeks, then they would get to know for sure witch sex the babies are. They knew they would get one boy and they couldn’t wait to know the other two. 

After the visit at the doctor, they were going out to eat lunch. They stopped at a small café that served lunch outside in the sun. The weather was sunny and warm, so they sat outside to eat their sandwiches. They could see kids playing and having fun in the park. Louis saw the sad expression Harry got in his eyes when he was looking at the kids.   
“A dollar for your thoughts ” Louis said. 

“What if they look more like me then you” Harry looked down in his lap.  
Louis put a comforting hand on Harrys shoulder and said.   
“Then I would be the happiest man in the world”   
They knew what they would have some challenges if the babies got ears and tail too, but Louis didn’t mind.   
Louis would protect his children whit his life, and he knew that it could be the case. 

When they were finish eating, Louis wanted to get Harry thinking about something else. He was pregnant and he didn’t need to think about what could go wrong or stress any. So Louis took Harry to shop for the babies.   
“But we don’t know what sex the babies are”   
“We don’t need to buy everything pink and blue you know” Louis smiled and lay his arm around Harrys shoulders.   
“And when we do know the sex we can buy pink if its girls, but we know we will have a boy, so we can start whit something”   
Harry nodded and smiled. A lot happier now then he was few minutes ago. 

They walked in some stores that sold baby stuff. Louis and Harry was walking around and looked at all the clothes, toys, cribs. Louis was talking to Harry, but when he didn’t get any answer he turned around to look where Harry was. He saw him standing in front of beautiful white crib whit pink and grey bedding.  
“This one is perfect” Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.   
“Yeah” Harry said.   
Louis wrote down the number on the bed, so it would be easy for the employees to find it for them after.   
“But maybe not pink for our boys?” Harry asked.   
“Way not?” Louis asked  
Harry just gave Louis the “really-I-know-its-just-a-colour-but-come-on” face. Louis just chuckled. Louis wrote down the number anyway, and if he didn’t tell Harry then it would be a surprise if it were a girl.   
They found light blue and gray bedding.  
“What do you think about this one?” Louis asked and showed Harry.   
Harry smiled and nodded.   
They walked out from the store whit; 3 cribs, some clothes in different colors, 3 soft teddy bears in different colors too. One black stroller for triples.   
“How did you even pay for that” Harry asked.   
“Well, I told my parents about the news, and they wanted to help whit some money”   
“Your parents?” Harry asked confuse. He had never heard Louis talk about his mom and dad before.   
“Yeah, they may not bee a big part of my life, but they will still help whit the babies” Louis aid.  
“So if I can get some of their money, to give my children what they need, I will do it” Harry smiled at Louis  
“Have I told you how much I love you?”   
“Every day, every hour, every minutes and every second” Louis said back and holds Harrys hand. 

Dani had made a small baby shower for Louis and Harry. Liam, Niall and Zayn was there together whit Michael and Luke. It was fun and Louis could see that Harry was more relaxed, and that made Louis happy. Dani had made food, cupcakes, games and the others brought gifts.   
“Can I ask a little personal question?” Dani asked.  
“Sure” Louis said while he looked at Harry that had his head resting on his shoulder.   
“How is Harry pregnant?”   
“Well Dani, you understand when two people like each other they…”   
“Oh god no, stop please.” Dani cover her face whit her hands.   
“You asked” Louis smirked   
“I mean, how is it possible?”   
“I know that what you mean” Louis said.   
Nobody said anything, they was waiting to see if Louis or Harry next move. If they wanted to explain it or not.   
Harry sigh before he start explaining why, they had asked the doctor the same question so.   
“Its not impossible. My mom was forced to be this dancer, and one night a very mean man came and danced whit her. Apparently he and my mom had some special dancing and my mom had something other hybrid didn’t have. Everyone was very shocked when they found out my mom was pregnant. And I guess I inherited that something from my mom?” 

The living room was once again silence. Louis pressed Harry closer to himself, even if that sounds impossible. He kissed Harry`s ear and whispered sweet nothing to him. Harry couldn’t hold back the one tear that was falling down his cheek. 

 

The weeks were pasting by, some weeks flew by and other was very very slow!   
Harry was very big now, and he was two weeks away from term.   
Their 6 weeks appointment was successful, the doctor was 99,99% sure that all three of their babies were boys. So after they got that sorted, they drove to a baby store again and came out whit 3 car seats, more clothes, toys and other stuff that they would need.   
Due date was December 4, and it wasn’t much winter clothes in stores now since it was August, but now they have the things that they needed the most. 

September came and went  
Dani or Zayn looked after Harry when Louis needed to be at work. He always tried to make dumb excuses, but the boss had very much found out he`s lied. So it was either work or get fired. Louis just needs to work till he found out a plan to get money without working. Nothing else happened that month, the babies was still healthy and growing. 

October was a stressfully month. Louis parents had called and wanted to know how their grandchildren were growing and if he and Harry could take care of 3 boys. They also wanted to celebrate Christmas together, but Louis knew they wouldn’t treat Harry whit love and equality, so he said that they already had plans and they just wanted to have a calm celebration because of the kids. It was also Harry`s birthday, Louis had made dinner and they was cuddling on the sofa when watching a movie. Harry was too tired, big and exhausted to have something big. But deep down, this was all he wanted for his birthday. 

November came whit some shocking news. Louis parents had bought them a house. Okay they where a little rich, but it wasn’t Louis` money, it was his parents. But he accepted bacouse he knew they would need a bigger house when the boys start to grow up. The house had 5 bedrooms (So Louis parents had a place to stay when they came to surprise visit) 3 bathroom, big kitchen and one even bigger living room, big beautiful garden and so much more Louis and Harry could have dreamed of.   
Dani, Liam, Zayn and Niall helped them to move in and they painted the children`s room, they would share the first year. It was easier for Louis and Harry. 

When they all sat down in the sofa to take a little break, Louis asked  
“Harry and me are very grateful for all your help, and we was wondering if you like to celebrate Christmas whit us” Harry and Louis had talked about it before and they both would really like to celebrate their first Christmas whit their friends.   
When Dani and Zayn made sure that Louis and Harry meant it they all agreed.

December 7.   
Harry was overtime.   
Louis and Harry had just eaten a leftover pizza and watching Jack Frost on TV. Harry was lay whit his head on Louis`s lap.  
Right when Jack came back to his human form to say goodbye to his wife and son, Louis heard Harry say  
“Louis, the boys are coming NOW!”


	20. Chapter 20

The babies are coming the babies are coming. Okay Louis, just breath.   
“Louis, now!” Harry shout. He snapped out of it and helped Harry up from the sofa. On the way to the hallway Louis picked up the bag Harry and him packed before, it contained some baby clothes, toothbrushes and some clothes for Harry and him.   
Louis helped Harry outside and to the car; “Shit, I forgot my keys” Louis was so nervous and almost panicked when he told Harry to stand still while he ran in and got the keys.  
1 minute later Louis was back outside and helped Harry in the car.   
Louis drove a little over the speed limits, but was carefully also. 

When they got to the hospital, 15 minutes later, Louis ran in and got a nurse and a doctor.   
They followed Louis out and when they got to the car, they helped Harry inside.   
Harry and Louis were showed to an available room.   
Harry was scared, he was scared for his babies and he was scared Louis wouldn’t love him anymore after the baby`s was born.   
“Don’t let me go” Harry whispered to Louis.   
Louis was shocked that Harry could even think about it, but he knew Harry needed to hear it.   
“Never” Louis said and kissed Harry   
***

 

“Take it back take it back in again, I can’t do this” Harry shouted. Louis comforted Harry, said sweet nothing at him, but Harry didn’t care, and he just wanted to die.   
“I don’t want it if its going to hurt this bad, it hurt” Harry was full on crying now and Louis got tears in his eyes.   
“You need to Harry, come on. You are doing great,” The nurse said   
“Come on baby, we will finally see our boys” Louis said and hold Harry`s hand.   
Harry pushed and after 5 hours of screaming and pushing, the firs baby saw the light.   
“It`s a boy” The nurse said. Harry and Louis heard crying and they couldn’t wait to meet their little boy, but Harry got two more, and they didn’t take as long as their brother. 15 minutes later the last baby saw the light.   
“It`s a girl” 

Louis and Harry couldn’t believe their ears. They got two boys and a girl.   
The nurse laid the two boys on Harry´s stomach and Louis held their girl.   
“They are beautiful” Harry whispered and kissed his boys.   
“We make some good looking babies” Louis smiled down at his girl.   
“Have you thought about any names?” Nurse asked.  
Louis and Harry looked at each other before Louis said  
“Jason Dean Tomlinson, Lucas Shawn Tomlinson and Lydia Anne Tomlinson” Louis looked at Harry and saw Harry got tears in his eyes.   
They have discussed the names a long time and this is the name they have fallen for.   
Lydia Anne was something Harry had talked about before and Louis loved it.   
Louis took his last name because he had big plans about making Harry a Tomlinson too. 

Louis staid at the hospital whit Harry and the babies for the four days they needed to stay there. Everything was fine whit the kids and Harry.   
Louis was happy that they had done the Christmas shopping a few month ago, knowing that they wouldn’t have time when the babies came. 

When they got home, Louis and Harry couldn’t wait to show Jason, Lucas and Lydia their room. Louis and Harry hadn’t seen the finish result so they looked forward to see it to.   
The room was beautiful, they couldn’t bee more happy whit it.   
The walls were light gray, white and soft carpet, rocking chair, and one standing lamp beside.   
A white dresser that had all their clothes in it.   
Zayn had painted a picture from Peter pan and beside that it was a quote; “Just think of happy thoughts and you`ll fly.”  
Dani had been there and changes the bedding for Lydia.   
It was stunning. 

The days flew by and Louis was both happy and sad that his little babies were getting bigger for every day that came and goes.   
“What is it boo bear?” Harry asked one night him and Louis was cuddling on the sofa, watching a film.   
“They are getting bigger day by day, I don’t want them to grow up” Louis lay his head on Harry`s shoulder.   
“Babe, we can’t take them to Neverland” Harry looked down on his adorable boyfriend.  
“But whhhy?” Louis whined: Harry laughs and then they heard crying from the babies’ room.  
Come on, time to feed them Louis stand up and held his hand for Harry to take in his. 

When they got inside the room they could see Lydia and Lucas crying.  
“Jason is for a fact your kid” Harry said referring to both Louis and Jason could sleep trough an earthquake.   
“Yeah, all 3 are ours” Louis smiled and kissed Lucas on his head while Harry lifted Lydia up. They walked down to give them their bottle there.   
“When did the doctor say we should feel the ears?” Louis asked   
The ears came before the tail, and sometimes that could be a problem whit the hearing and stuff.   
“It takes a while before they grow out and they will grow whit you your whole life. But I think we will see it before New Year” Harry said.   
The doctor had told them to come at the hospital when they saw something, but the thing was, they would be put in the register and Louis and Harry didn’t want that. Hybrids are still rare and a baby-hybrid would be very requested.   
Louis and Harry would protect their kids whit their life and nothing would ever happens to them.   
***

Christmas came and all their friends was there.   
Dani and Harry was making the food, Zayn had brought a Christmas tree that Niall was decorating.   
Louis and Liam were feeding the babies. It was a mixed of cookies, turkey, chicken, pudding, cake smell in the whole house.   
The radio played; believe from the movie, the polar express.  
“Louis, what is this?” Liam asked and pointed at the head of the baby lying in his lap.   
Louis laid Lydia down on the soft blanket beside her brother before he walked to Liam and felt the baby’s head.   
“Harry, come here!” Louis shouted 

A few seconds later, Harry came out from the kitchen.  
“What is it babe?”   
“Feel this” Louis said and stroke his head.  
Harry felt the spot Louis told him.   
He looked Louis in the eyes and it confirmed what they both already know and feared.  
It’s the beginning of two cat-ears.   
Louis and Harry hugged each other. Louis could hear Harry sniffing and he felt a wet spot on his shoulder.   
“We get through this babe,” Louis whispered in Harry`s ear.   
Harry broke free from Louis and took Lucas from Liam. Harry hugged Lucas tight and whispered in his ear;  
“I will never let anything happen to you, daddy and papa is going to look after you baby.” Zayn and Liam laid an arm around Harrys shoulder  
“Dani, Niall, Liam and me are also going to look after him” Zayn smiled.   
Harry looked at Zayn first before he looked at Liam. Liam nodded “of course”   
“Thank you” Harry said and hugged them. 

Harry wouldn’t set Lucas down the rest of the day, so Louis helped Dani whit the rest of the food. He didn’t get to do much because Dani was afraid that Louis would ruin everything Harry and her had made.   
Later that evening they all sat down around the table to eat. They talked about everything and nothing, trying to talk about happy things.   
After dinner they found out they wanted to give each other their presents. Harry and Louis gave zayn and Niall an envelope, the same to Dani and Liam. 

“Zayn and Niall. We need some extra hands to help us learn and grow, and we know yours would be the best because our daddy and papa say so, that´s way we ask you; do you want to be our godparents? Love Jason, Lucas and Lydia” 

“Dani and Liam. We need some extra hands to help us learn and grow, and we know yours would be the best because our daddy and papa say so, that´s way we ask you; do you want to be our godparents? Love Jason, Lucas and Lydia.”

Dani got tears in her eyes while she read it. Louis swears he saw a tear from Zayn and the two hybrids too. But he didn’t confront them about.   
“Are you crazy? Of course we will” Dani hugged both Louis and Harry. “Can`t… breath..” Louis and Harry said in unison. Dani laugh and let them go.   
“Of course mate” Zayn hugged Louis before he did the same to Harry.   
They continued to give each other gifts; most of the gift was for the triples.   
When everybody was finish, they sat down in the sofa to watch a Christmas movie.   
Dani held Lydia, Zayn held Lucas and Liam held Jason. Niall pouted because he also wanted to hold one of the kids. 

“Harry, can you come out on the porch please?” Louis asked.   
Harry stands up from the sofa and walked out to Louis. The other followed after him and stands a little in the background.   
What`s meet Harry outside was Louis in his suit holding a rose.   
Harry walked to Louis whit tears in his eyes, he looked at Louis and then he saw what was written in the snow behind him in the garden; Will you marry me?   
Harry looked between Louis and the words written in the snow.   
Louis got down on one knee; he opened a little red box.   
Harry was meet whit beautiful white gold ring whit one small diamond. 

“Harry, from the first time I saw you, I knew something was special, you are special. I couldn’t stop thinking about you; I’ve fallen for your eyes, but they didn’t know me yet. Your beautiful green eyes that was full of hope and sadness. I could see that your life hasn’t been the easiest, and I made it my mission to make it up to you, show you that the world isn’t as horrible as you think. I want to wake up every morning beside you, see you smile, hear du laugh and kiss your lips.   
Words can’t descript how much I love you. I fell for you so hard. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?”   
Harry was crying, he ran in Louis` arms and kissed him on the lips before he said  
“Yes I marry you Lou, I love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Christmas! 
> 
> This is the end, if I don’t make an epilogue. Maybe I make a sequel?   
> I’m a little sad that’s its over, I never thought I would finish this book. And I never knew how I would end this book before now.   
> Thank you so much to everybody that made time to read, kudo or comment this book, I love you!


End file.
